Brave
by x3bezzecks
Summary: She wouldn't cry or scream. Raven couldn't or wouldn't. At twenty one, she was soon to take over her family buisness. Raven would soon find everything she believed being challenged. She had to be brave. That was all that mattered.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Batman (Bruce, Dent, etc.). Only thing I own in this, is my OC.

'Raven wasn't weak,' She told herself that everyday when she woke up. She wouldn't show weakness. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't scream. After all she faced in her past with death seeming to follow her, she would be brave. She had to be.

16 years ago.

"Daddy," a five year old girl ran up to her father holding a colorful drawing in hand, "look what I drew!" She held up the image to her father. It showed a happy, stick-figured, family. Each member was holding hands with the other as they stood in front of their large home.  
"This is you," the girl said facing her tall and elegant mother who was arm in arm with her father, "And this is you, Daddy!" the child pointed her finger to the tallest of the stick figures.

The man, the child's father, frowned; "I'm on my phone?" he gently took the picture from the little girls hand and smiled slightly handing the picture to the girl's mother. He swiftly picked his little girl up and walked over to a chair in their vast living room. The child giggled as her father placed her in his lap smiling down at her.  
"Raven, do you think Daddy likes working all the time?" he spoke softly to her  
Yes." The child giggled.

"Daddy wishes he could be with you more. He doesn't want to work all the time, but he has to. Daddy loves being with you and mommy more, understand?" he tilted the little girls chin up to look him in the eyes. "Raven?"  
"Of course, daddy, I always knew that!" the little girl looked taken aback by her father's words. She knew what her father did. She knew he was the publisher of hundreds of well read Newspapers and magazines. Including Gotham Times, the most read paper in the state, and Xero, one of the top magazines read all over the country. Yes, his child knew very well what her father did.

"Good," he smiled tickling her as she giggled, "I lo-," a scream rang out throughout their entire home.  
This caused Raven to begin to cry, "Daddy, why's momm-, "she was cut off when another scream, followed by a loud bang rang threw the air.  
The child's father took action quickly. He picked his daughter up and quickly ran her into another room, "Hide, Raven, hide in the closet, quickly." He stayed long enough to ensure his daughter was well hidden, "Raven, I'm going to get mommy, stay quiet and do not open this door, understand? Do not open unless I knock and say out secret word."  
Her father shut the door quickly before she could protest. "Nevar." She mumbled to herself quietly, their secret word, her name backwards. She was alone. Everything was quiet until she heard what sounded like a balloon popping and another scream. She didn't move, she didn't cry, or scream.

Her mother opened the door. Her pretty white dress she had on was half off, the bottom pushed up her thighs, "Baby, the bad men are gone, it's okay…," she was crying. There were police officers behind her looking around.The little girl pushed some of her black hair out of her face and stared up at her mothers, "Where is Daddy?"

10 years later.

Raven was 15.

Her father, Alphonse Rafael, had been shot by the robbers who had broken in. It had been 3 men; they stole all their valuables and raped her mother. After that night, her mother had become a very, cautious, women. She made Raven go to an all girl's school. Basically kept her hidden from the real world, she hardly ever went anywhere except to school.

The people at her school were nice to her because they knew she had a lot of money. Her mother had kept the business going after her father's death. They now were also owners of a hotel line known as 'The Nevar,' for her father. It had become known as one of the most luxurious hotel line in the world quickly. In Gotham, she was like the female Bruce Wayne, just not as rich.

Raven giggled while she played with her dog, a collie, she named him Rooter, Root for short. He was honestly her only friend she had. Raven had friends at school, but her mother always worried about letting her out of their penthouse apartment even for school. After the burglary, and rape, her mother had become scared of men; she always hid her body and worked mostly out of the penthouse. Her mother worried that Raven would be raped so she kept her well hidden from men. Usually the only men she ever saw were on T.V, and her biology teacher.  
She sighed, patting her dog on the head, "Root, I wonder what its like to kiss…," she sighed deeply. All of her friends talked about their boyfriends like they were gods and in Raven's mind, men ended up that way, simply because she never really saw a man her age, or boy considering she was 15.

Her own personal assistant/nanny, walked into the room. She was crying. He beautiful brown eyes read from all of her tears, "Raven, sweetie, I have bad news, there's been an accident."  
Raven stared at her nanny, Rose was her name, "What happened?" she spoke softly, calm oozing from her voice.

"You mother got in a car accident, she didn't make it." Rose let out a loud sob while walking over to hug her.  
Raven embraced Rose, brushing her hair on her head, "its okay, Rose, everything will be alright." Raven didn't cry. She never cried. She always held it in.

The funeral was held a week later for her mother, it was a large one, tones of celebrities attended it ranging from the President to Brittany Spears. When it came time for the reading of the will, everything was left to Raven. Rose was to be her guardian and watch over her until she turned 21.

6 years later.

Rose entered Raven into an all girl's boarding school. She came home on holidays to Rose who became like a mother to her, but instilled the same rules her own mother had. No men. No men. No men at all.

Rooter had died a month following her own mother's death. Rose made up for it by buying her another three dogs, and two cats. Raven had become known at her boarding school for all her rich clothing and pampered style. She was all over the tabloids following her mother's death and all over the news. She went all over the world, but everything was a private thing for her and Rose. Her favorite vacation home was in Michigan. It was large, very, very, large. At three floors and complete with a tennis court, it was an intimidating sight with an impressive view.

Raven stared out a window of her new penthouse in Gotham. It was bigger than the one she had lived in six years ago when her mother had died. Rose had bought to congratulate Raven on her graduation from and all Girl's College named; 'Our Lady of Hope'. Rose had told her that Raven's mother had wanted this of her. That rule of no boys applied up until her 21st birthday, which was just a couple of days following her graduation, which just happened to be yesterday.

She reached down and picked her American Shorthair named Chester and smiled down at her Persian named Simon while she stepped over her Great Dane name Ally, and the other Great Dane, Alex. Her other dog followed her, another collie in Rooter's honor. She named him Rooter Jr. Junior for short.

Rose had taken good care of her the past six years, and she still would, she had promised to stay and make sure she was alright, although Raven had a suspicion she only stayed for the money. Raven had been excited for tonight. A fundraiser was being held tonight for Harvey Dent by Bruce Wayne. He had invited her, she really didn't know why, but she assumed it was because she was finally coming into power by taking over the family business.

Rose had gotten her a custom designed dress, and it was made to Raven's exact specification, it showed off her body. Raven had wanted to show men she was out there and on the market. She was finally going to meet men up close that were her age. She may have been twenty-one but she still really never knew any man her own age. As pathetic as that sounds, it was true.  
She walked into her bedroom placing her cat Chester down onto her white expanse of a bed. She turned her TV on that she had mounted on the wall, it was on the news, about the Joker, and he seemed to be getting a lot of attention lately. She personally thought he was like a child who should just be ignored; she quickly changed the channel to something stupid, SpongeBob, naturally. Raven picked up her flashy dress. It was a tad skimpy, but she wanted to be noticed tonight.

It was a dark multicolored sequin halter gown. Low cut to show off cleavage, her back and sidesof her stomach. It had cost a fortune, but to be honest, why should she care? She had all the money in the world just about.

"Raven? Sweetie, it's getting late, are you going to the Fundraiser?" Rose's high pitched voice spoke loudly through the house.

"Yeah," Raven turned towards her bathroom, holding the dress in hand; she shut the door with her foot. Raven stared at her reflection in the mirror. She wasn't ugly, she knew that by what the newspapers and tabloids seemed to always say about her (reporters seemed to always find a way to have her picture in the magazines and papers that she published or owned). They called her look exotic, and said things about how she looked like her parents. For instance; she had her father's eyes, her mother's legs and so on.

She shrugged to herself, turning away from the mirror. She quickly pulled the dress on, turning once more to her reflection. She had to admit, the dress was pretty. Raven flipped her long, black, straight hair over her shoulders. Her blue eyes stood out with the contrast of her dark hair and naturally dark Italian skin. Her dark eye lashes added to the point. She didn't wear make-up. Her exception was lip-gloss, and even then, it was rare. Her lips weren't too thick or too thin. Although, Raven, always seemed to find a fault in her complexion, Rose always told her she was beautiful.

She stepped out of the bathroom, smiling down at her dog, Alex, who had, strangely, always been protective of her, along with Ally and Rooter. Although, Alex was over-protective, he followed her everywhere and could barely stand to be without her for more than two seconds. She had a feeling it had something to do with saving him from an abusive family.

"Oh my," Rose stepped into her bedroom and smiled at her, "You look beautiful! And you're not even wearing make-up. Most girls would be mortified to leave the home without any." Rose shook her head smiling and laughing quietly to herself.  
"Thank you Rose," Raven walked towards her walk in closet, she sighed while picking up a new pair of shoes that she bought, simple black strappy shoes, two inch heels, and a couple of diamonds to add to the flashiness that was. With her shoes on she was at a model's height; five feet eight inches. She picked up her small black Gucci handbag. She only carried essentials; license, some cash (two, one hundred dollar bills), and a credit card. She was tempted to bring a small hairbrush but decided against it.

"Time?" she asked while starring at her reflexion in her full length mirror.  
"Nine forty-five…didn't it start at nine?" Rose asked looking away from a digital clock on the wall, "Then again, you celebrities like to be fashionably late." Rose smiled leaning against the doorway to Raven's room.

When Raven finally did arrive, the party was in full swing, people were still arriving, so she felt better about arriving at ten twenty. She took a deep breath in her long black limo before leaving. As soon as she left the safety of the limo, cameras were flashing and reporters were shouting her name, trying to get her attention and give them some kind of statement. She smiled and waved, posing for a few pictures.

"Ms. Rafael!" someone screamed her name, she turned towards the voice, a micro-phone was shoved into her face, "Tell us, how do you feel about taking over your father's business 16 years following his death?"

Raven smiled, this reporter was for one of her magazines, "I'm excited, what I'm doing is for my father and mother, I'm sure they'd be happy." She turned, walking away into the building, followed by quite a few others.

The party was not what she had expected it to be. Middle aged men with young twenty year olds hanging off their arms kept winking at her. She rolled her eyes taking a sip of her white champagne.

"Ms. Rafael?" a young man spoke, walking towards her, she recognized him quickly.  
"Mr. Harvey Dent." She smiled sweetly.  
"Yeah, wow." He smiled holding out a hand to her, she took it, shaking hands, she did a once over. He was handsome, just like on TV. Blond hair, pretty eyes, and tall.  
"You look amazing," he scanned her just as she had done to him, "How are you tonight? I hear you've just recently turned twenty-one and you are taking over your parents business soon?"  
"Yes, I turned twenty-one yesterday, and I'm taking over in two weeks," she glanced around him, a girl she recognized as Rachel Dawes from the news was walking towards them, "Rachel Dawes?" she questioned as the women neared them.  
"Yes, wow, Hi, Raven Rafael, the female Bruce Wayne," The women seemed shocked to see her, "It's such a pleasure to meet you, I, wow." She gasped staring up at her (literally, Raven towered over the women).  
"Your even more beautiful than the pictures!" Rachel smiled sipping from her drink.  
"Thank you, I could say the same for you. Actually, I've heard a lot about you, even considering your help for some of my investment." She smiled.  
Rachel seemed taken aback, "Oh, yes, I'd love to."  
"That's great." Dent said smiling as well, "Real great." He said putting his arm around Rachel. Raven glanced towards around the two as a chopper came down.  
"If you'll excuse us," Dent spoke guiding Rachel away, "Bruce Wayne is here." Raven smiled towards Mr. Wayne as he made his extravagant entrance, and speech. Raven clapped her hands together and turned towards a table, sitting down, her feet were killing her. She sighed deeply just as a shadow came over her.

"Well, well, well, Ms. Raven Rafael, glad to see you could make it." Bruce Wayne spoke loudly as he starred down at her.  
Raven stood up, straightening her dress subtly, "Oh, Mr. Wayne, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, I'm told you're the male me." She smiled, cocking her head to the left.  
Bruce Wayne chuckled, looking down at his feet shaking his head, than looking back up at her, meeting her blank gaze, "I've heard that as well." He glanced towards Rachel, "Excuse me."

Raven nodded her head as he walked away. She walked away from the party, having to use the restroom, it took her almost five minutes to find. When she did, she looked herself over in the mirror; she ran a hand through her hair, flipping it back over her shoulders when she heard a gunshot. She froze. Raven didn't want to believe what she heard as she slowly reached for her bag into a mob of screaming people running away from whatever was going on. Raven must have been an idiot because she began to walk the other way, towards the commotion.

What she saw sent chills down her spine. The Joker was walking through the room. She took a deep breath; if she didn't want to die the best thing to do was stay unnoticed. Find a place and don't make any commotion. She sat down in a chair, and began to play with a fork. To be honest, the whole death thing was getting old in her life. Her father died when she was five, her best friend died when she was seven, when she turned ten Rose's daughter had been held hostage, then killed, fifteen, her mother, and now this. Frankly she was becoming bored of all the life threatening things in her life. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't suicidal, but death was just looking like another beginning.

Raven heard the Joker speaking to another person; she didn't look until she heard the Batman. She glanced over towards them. It seemed the Joker was holding Rachel half out a window.

"Let her go." She heard Batman speak in his deep raspy voice. What the Joker said next she kind of had to agree with, "Poor choice of words." As soon as Batman ran after her, everyone else ran towards emergency exits, leaving their belongings. Raven hesitated, which was a very stupid mistake.

"Well, what do we have here? Another beauty?" the chilling voice spoke loudly through the room.  
She bit her lip, she couldn't ignore him. She stood up, staring him in the eyes, "If you'll excuse me." She spoke softly never looking away, praying that he'd just let her walk out.

Just as she began to turn and walk away he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her against him, he grabbed her face roughly with his left hand, and place a knife against her cheek with his other hand, laughing the entire time, "Clever little girl!" he spoke, still laughing, "But I'm afraid you're not going anywhere."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still, sadly, do not own anything related to Batman.

Author's Note: To be honest here people, I haven't the slightest idea if this is a Joker/OC romance or a Batman (Bruce)/OC, and if you have any suggestions for a next chapter, go ahead and tell me. It always helps to have ideas.

Chills made their way throughout her body as she was pressed against the Joker. Her blue eyes stared into his own, as his eyes looked her over rapidly taking her in. He licked his lips once, twice, three times while shifting on his feet and tilting his head, finally settling on starring into her eyes.

"Raven Rafael," he licked his lips again, shifting his weight, "Oh, hooo, ho!!" he grinned, while turning her around so her back pressed against him, "This day keeps getting better!" His voice was deep and haunting.

As he began to walk her out of the building, Raven began thinking of a way to escape. She wasn't one to pull off any hardcore, ninja style moves, but there had to be something that she could do besides waiting around for herself to be killed. She had a feeling the best way to escape wouldn't be in the elevator they were about to enter. She either had to think quickly, or wait and hope that he didn't have any more little 'helpers' downstairs.

She decided on waiting, it would waste less energy by getting around a chase that would ensue if she attempted escape right now. As they entered the elevator, a strange plan came into her mind. It actually made her giggle. That's right, she was being held against a murderer with a knife pressed to her cheek, and she was laughing.

The elevator doors shut leaving them alone; "Oh?" the Joker licked his lips, "What's so funny?" He tilted her face up towards him so that even though her back was pressed against his chest, she could clearly see his face. This position actually helped her plan.

Now Raven had nothing working in her advantage except that she was female, and he was a male. Raven had thought over the fact that he was a ruthless killer and probably wouldn't be fazed by her body, but by her mind. Her plan could possible get her killed or maybe let her live long enough to be rescued by either the local police force or Batman, she didn't care, all she was worried about was getting out alive.

"Answer me!" he growled, "Do not ignore me." He pressed the knife a little harder into her cheek, licking his lips again, he opened his mouth as if to continue but she spoke first.

"I thought you'd be taller." It was idiotic, but she just hoped he'd think she was crazy in the head, or drunk, hopefully just drunk. She emphasized the point but holding up her arm and showing him how tall she thought he'd be.

He didn't move. His eyes starred straight into her own as if he were trying to tell if she were drunk or not, and by the loosening of the knife on her cheek, she had a feeling he believed she was drunk; "Sorry to disappoint." He spoke sadistically as he saw a little bit of blood trickle down her, otherwise unblemished, face.

She smiled up at him, slowly reaching to touch his wrist and push the knife more firmly to her face. She wanted to make him think she was crazy; "Don't stop!" She whined, just as the elevator doors opened.

And who could be on the other side of the elevator doors but Batman? She had to admit he had perfect timing. Immediately the Joker stiffened, pushing the knife firmly against her neck now.

"Didn't we just do this?" Joker grinned tilting his head to the side and licking his lips, "Oh, that's right, we had a different girl." He walked out of the elevator, holding her hostage. His knife lowered on her as he gripped her neck roughly. He placed the knife against her side, slowly walking further away from the elevator.

"Let. Her. Go." Batman's voice seemed irritated that this was repeating, he took a step toward the Joker.

She began wishing he hadn't as she felt the knife move. It happened quickly. Next thing she knew she was being shoved into Batman's arms as the Joker got away, his laughing lingering behind.

Raven clutched her side as the blood flowed out from her fresh wound. She leaned into Batman's body, her head resting against his chest as she starred in awe at her wound. The Batman seemed less then amazed that she was hurt. He quickly went into action. He applied pressure to the wound with his own gloved hand, and picked her up, moving fast towards the streets where police and ambulances had already arrived.

Cameras were going off, people were screaming, and the police looked like they were being overwhelmed, "Thank you." She mumbled, as she struggled to keep herself from falling into an unconscious state, "For everything you do in…" she began to trail off, her eyes suddenly feeling as though they were being weighed down.

"DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES," his voice was like an alarm clock, shocking her to open her eyes and stare up into his half covered face.

She smiled slightly as a paramedic quickly came to Batman's aid. She didn't remember much about what happened next. Raven was only slightly aware of what was happening. She could see a blur of faces that seemed scared or worried. She remembered someone shouting over her head that she was losing too much blood, and then she just remembered feeling weak. And she couldn't stand it.

Raven's eyes shot open and took in her surroundings quickly. She felt like an idiot for falling unconscious. How could she be so weak? She felt strangely dirty and willed herself to stop thinking in that manner.

"Oh, dear God!!" a squeaky voice rang out through her hospital room, "Raven!! Sweetie!! You're finally awake!" Raven turned her head to see Rose standing on her left looking worried. The women quickly left her side shouting; "DOCTOR!!" over and over until she finally got his attention.

When the doctor entered, he eyed her once over, a grin appearing on his face; "Ms. Rafael, it's good to see you're awake." He smiled sweetly down at her.

"How long?" she grumbled.

"Not that long, just over night." He glanced at his watch; "It's 3 p.m.." He said, as if anticipating her next question.

She sighed deeply; "I didn't think it was that bad." She mumbled.

"It was a deep wound, and it seems that you're a slow healer, and a bleeder, you lost quite a bit of blood on your way here." He pat her arm gently; "Right now I think all you need to do is rest a little, and then you'll be free to go." He left her and Rose alone.

"You had a visitor earlier today, around 9 in the morning." Rose smiled one of those, 'I know something that you're about to know and groan about'. "His name sounds something like 'Juice Cane'" Rose laughed at her stupid remark.

"Bruce Wayne?" Raven was surprised; she hadn't talked to him that long at that party.

"What did he want?" she asked, trying to come off as 'I don't care', although she really wanted to know.

"Just to see how you were, he said to tell you not to push it." Rose turned towards the TV that was showing the news; the Joker was all over it. He seemed to be gaining power in the city, and it also seemed like he was demanding more and more, and getting more and more. Everything seemed to be a part of his bigger picture now.

Raven took a deep breath, regretting it quickly. As she clutched her side, the Joker was on the news again, making some sort of demand for someone to be killed, and some poor girl.

Rose gasped. Raven looked up towards her; "What is it?" she asked softly, her voice straining.

"You really didn't just hear what he said?"

"What did he say?"

"He wants to meet with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: x3Bezzecks no ownie the batty-man.

Note: You might notice things are sped up compared to the movie like the whole Gotham Hospital thing, yeah; it just worked out that way.

Raven froze on the spot; "Who wants to meet with me?" She starred up blankly at Rose, praying that she didn't hear what she thought she heard.

"The Joker," she whispered, glancing around the room as if he would appear; "He wants to meet with you!" She put a rather large emphasis on 'you'.

Raven leaned back against the bed, her hands resting in her lap. What could he possible want with her? She couldn't help him in a political sense. Was it her money? Because she had a lot of that but then why didn't he just rob another bank? Or take it out on Bruce Wayne. He had more money and power within the city than she did. Besides that, he was a man, he could take a hit and last longer than she ever could (and hopefully would).

"Oh," Rose sniffed and struggled to hold back tears; "Sweetie!" She almost flew at her, throwing her arms around Raven like her life depended on it; "I don't know what I'll do if I lose you too!" She sobbed, while Raven struggled to get out of her grasp.

When Rose finally got off of her, and settled on sitting next to her instead of on her, Raven glanced back up towards the television. Apparently, the Joker wanted some poor guy dead within the hour and he wanted her to somehow be given to him, alive, or else a Gotham hospital would be blown up.

"Rose," she said softly; "You need to get out of here," She glanced towards the open door of her room; she couldn't help but notice how everyone was in a mad rush to exit the building. She assumed it had to do with an evacuation of Gotham General; "It will be safer, go home and take care of my babies, Chester, Simon, Alex, Ally and Junior need special care while I'm away." She smiled at Rose, who had stood up and was now starring down harshly at her.

"I can't just leave you!" She shouted at her; "I'll make sure you get taken care of." Her voice had become incredible soft after her amazing shout fest.

"Rose," Raven cringed, she couldn't fathom the thought of something happening to Rose; "I'll be taken care of, don't worry, just go, I'll be fine."

"But," She got cut off by Raven sticking up a hand in protest.

"Fine." She grumbled, fixing her blue dress and walking out of the room slowly, she glanced back once at Raven; "I love you, Raven."

"I love you too, Rose." When she waved slightly with her left hand, Rose smiled, leaving the room.

Almost a second later a nurse entered the room. She was a short plump woman, with a worried look on her face.

"Don't you worry Ms. Rafael!" She said in a voice too happy for what was going on; "We have an ambulance downstairs, special for you, even though we're in short supply, but don't you worry!" She smiled walking towards her.

"Um," Raven flinched; she really didn't need an ambulance compared to another person who was probably dying; "Please, I don't need one, I can walk well enough, and I'm not as worse off as some of the people in this hospital."

The nurse seemed taken aback by Raven. She probably thought she was some stuck up celebrity.

"Oh," The nurse hesitated; "I'll be right back."

The women kept her word, after a moment she was back in the room smiling even more sweetly then Raven ever thought possible, and she brought a male nurse, how thoughtful.

"Alright," she smiled; "This man right here will help you downstairs to a police vehicle." She smiled and left the room, nodding her head the entire time.

"You ready Ms. Rafael?" The man asked in a squeaky voice.

"Yeah," she took deep breath getting ready to stand up, and was surprised to find he picked her up, bridal style.

"Oh," she giggled, "Thanks."

"Not a problem." He walked out of the room towards the elevators.

Raven wasn't one to criticize a person, but this man seemed, off. She couldn't place her finger on it but something was wrong with him.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Fine." He shrugged.

As the two of them waited for the elevator, Raven took in their surroundings. She couldn't help but notice that most people seemed to have already left the building.

The elevator came, and more silence between the two followed. While he walked she couldn't help but think something was definitely wrong.

As they neared the police car she figured it out. In the drivers seat wasn't a police officer. It was a man in a clown mask. She immediately began her struggle.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed into his ear, causing him to flinch.  
"Shut up you stupid bitch." He growled back.

Raven struggled, wiggling around in his grip. It hurt like hell against her tender wound, the stitches definitely not liking it. Even though it hurt, she wouldn't stop. She had to get away. There was no way she was going to cower whilst this man dragged her away towards her doom.

Eventually, she got an arm free, she hit him in the face as hard a she could. He dropped her roughly onto her ass. That hurt more than anything she had ever felt before. She winced in pain, but she couldn't stop her escape. Raven flipped her black hair out of her face, clutching her side; she struggled into a standing position.

She turned to run (or limp run in her case); mostly just to shout for help while the man below her was down for the count. She opened her mouth to speak, only to be slapped hard across the face by the man from the car. He grabbed her roughly and pretty much threw her into the car. Raven landed on the backseat of the police car roughly, grunting and wincing. She struggled to sit up right, still clutching her side. The man she had hit outside was now sitting next to her holding a gun subtly against her thigh. She knew what the gun meant. It meant; "Scream and die." Raven was in no hurry to die, so she kept her mouth shut. The coldness of the gun against her thigh had gotten her attention well enough. She focused instead on her hospital gown.

It was tied at the right side, but loosely. This was not an outfit you wanted to have on while you were being held captive by crazy lunatics who were liable to rape you. Raven struggled to pull it closer together and not give the two men any clue as to what she was doing. It didn't work. The man with the gun was grinning at her. She quickly turned away from him. All she had under this was a shit load of bandages for her wound. She couldn't believe how helpless she was right now. This feeling brought tears to her eyes.

"No." she grumbled to herself. She couldn't cry.

Shaking her head with her eyes closed she focused on everything good going on in her life. The list was not a long. And as the car moved, the list got shorter as she began to think of her impending doom.

"What do you want with me?" She mumbled, folding her hands in her lap.

The man next to her shrugged, smiling; "I want some fun, although the boss wants you unharmed and untouched." He seemed upset at the last part.

Raven starred up at him. The Joker had wanted her alive. That was good, real good. Maybe she could waste time and someone would come looking for her? She sighed mentally to herself. If the Joker could go this long without being caught, why would it change just because she was in his custody?

She bit her bottom lip. Her only means of escape would be right now. She had to find a way to get hold of that gun and hold the other two at gunpoint.

It was a good plan in theory but she was weak when she was in good health, how the hell was she going to be able to fight off two big, strong and perfectly healthy men and not get herself killed? An idea popped into her head.

"Ow," She faked a wince, leaning to the right so that her wound was almost offered up to the other man like a prize; "Can you take a look at it?" she mumbled, starring at him with childlike eyes.

This would have never worked with the Joker because he was above such non-sense. Although, these men were not the Joker, they were average Joe's who enjoyed sexy women.

The man faltered for only a second before moving closer to her, resting the hand with the gun in her lap (a tad high up for comfort), he lifted her gown up a little for a better view, and then she moved.

She made it subtle at first, as soon as he was transfixed on her bare body underneath the gown, she reached for the gun. He quickly pulled back, struggling as her nails tore into his flesh. She ripped the gun out from his grasp, the element of surprise on her side. She pointed it straight at him and fired.

The driver swerved, and turned down an ally, stopping the car to stare back at what had just occurred. He pulled his mask off of his face and starred blankly at the now bloody leg of his comrade. The man put his hands up in surrender.

Raven was void of any emotion at this point. She was internally freaking out about having just shot a man in the leg. She glanced at the driver, who grinned. Raven tilted her head in confusion. She had the advantage, right?

The door opened behind her, and an arm pulled her out roughly by her waist: "Oh, ho, oh!!" The shout sent chills down her spine.

"Damn it!" She struggled against the man holding her, thrashing her body around to get away. She had been so close!

The man who had been driving made a quick grab for the gun falling from her hands as she twisted around in her captors arms, kicking her legs in every direction, only to hit air.

"It's good to see you too!" the Joker laughed into her ear as he pulled her into a dark building; "Oh! Almost forgot!

He turned and faced the other two men, still holding her tightly against him. He quickly pulled the gun from the man holding it. He shot them both, once in each of their heads.

"There we go." He dropped the gun onto their bodies. Raven starred blankly down at them as the Joker continued walking her into the black expanse. He honestly could have cared less.

"Ya miss me?" The Joker growled into her ear as he threw her down onto a cold stone floor.

She starred up at him, making sure to look him right in the eye; "Yes."  
She had to play by his rules. His game was a risky one, and she had to keep on her toes.

A grin spread across his face, as he licked his lips shifting, his weight as he knelt down to stay eye level with her.

"Now," he shifted, licking his lips again, he pointed at her and then opened his mouth to speak, he stopped himself, dropping his hand and closing his mouth. He licked his lips again.

"What do you think of the Batman?" she spoke first.

Another Note: I'll keep trying to update every day or two, but...yeah Im no miracle worker.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Batman has decided I still don't own anything close to him.

x3Bezzecks: Breaking Dawn came out, and yeah, this chapter probably isn't as good as most. I had a distraction. I need to go see the movie again, my memory of the Joker is fading. (;-;) Yuhs!! Whoosh,swoosh, ploosh!-wanted to get over 1,300 words in this chapter.-

The silence that had followed her question made her smile. It was good. It meant that the Joker was surprised. He hadn't expected her, a prisoner, to be worried about what he felt.

Right?

He licked his lips again a grin appearing on his scarred face; "Oh, he's fun." he tilted his head to the left, starring at her as if she were a new form of life he couldn't quite understand.

"And you?" his smiled vanished as he pulled a small knife from his pocket and began to examine it carefully; "Let me guess!" he stood up quicker than she thought he could move.

"You think the Batman is a hero?" he tilted his head downward to stare at her, shifting his weight back and forth between his legs preparing, himself for an extravagant tale.

"He is the dark crusader! Saving lives of those who are innocent!" he waved his arm around in the air, the one holding the knife, as if her were a painter, painting what he saw in his mind into the air; "He has one rule to stop the bad men." he became quiet very suddenly, kneeling down to her, cupping her face roughly in his hands, holding the knife next to the old pale pink scar on her face.

"He won't kill." his laughter rang out, piercing the silence, causing Raven to flinch back from him. And that was a mistake Raven immediately regretted.

He pressed the knife firmly to her old scar, smiling, the laughter lighting up his eyes; "Tell me, it's what you think!" he grinned happily, and when she didn't answer right away, he shook her.

"Answer," his smile turned dark.

She starred up into his dark eyes hoping it might make him loosen the tight grip he had on her shoulders; "He is human," she mumbled; "he is weak and fragile, but brave." she noticed his smile returning as he listened to her words carefully.

"He is capable of anything, capable, but he doesn't want to be," She sighed, she was totally making this up as she went along hoping it made a tiny bit of sense; "He is your opposite."

His laughter rang out again, this time she made sure not to flinch away.

"You sound like a personal friend!" he croaked out through his laughter; "And that means he's going to come like lost puppy, searching for you." He wagged a finger in front of her face.

That's what she was? Bait to dangle in front of Batman? She felt suddenly offended. Was it too much to be more then bait? She knew it was stupid but she kind of wanted to be here because he needed something from her. He did in a way, but it was all part of some stupid plot he had going on in his sick and twisted mind. Some pawn in the game of chess, used as a sacrifice to win the game.

Raven was slightly aware that the Joker had grabbed her by the arm and was now pulling her into a standing position.

Her blue eyes examined the scars on his face. She had to admit, if he weren't wearing all that crappy clown make-up, he'd definitely look just as creepy as he did now. It was the scars, there was no getting around it, and she wanted to know why the fuck had someone cut him there? Of all the other places on the human body, why there?

As the Joker pulled her into another dark room, she pondered over it slowly in her head. The scars worked well with the clown get-up, she supposed that's why he called himself the Joker. Without them he wouldn't look like some crazed, sadistic, clown.

Raven glanced at the knife pressed against her cheek, she could maybe reach right now for it, give it a try, and it had almost worked before with the gun in the car. What did she have to loose besides her life?

Right, that plan is now out the window. She screamed mentally inside her head.

There had to be something she could do besides sit here and wait for someone to realize she was not safe.

They were in a warehouse. She noticed a few other men walking around, each getting out of the Joker's way as he made his way towards the center of it.

Okay, so escape wouldn't work. Even if she managed to get out the Joker's grasp there was the problem of about…she counted how many others were in the warehouse, twenty other goons coming at her, guns blazing.

'Focus Raven!' she shouted to herself mentally. She had to form a plan, quickly. The men were eyeing her in a way that sent chills down her spine.

The Joker shoved her into a metal chair, she winced from the now slightly bleeding, wound at her side. He held the knife to her neck steadily.

'That was it.' she screamed inside her head, as she watched the Joker bark orders to some man across the way.

"Uhm," how do you address a man like this? Do you say sir? Maybe you just say 'Hey You!' or do you just say the name?

"Mr. Joker, sir, you?" She mumbled to herself how idiotic and pathetic that sounded, even to her.

None the less he glanced down at her.

She smiled wearily up at him; "Do…you, maybe, need, or want, I don't know…" She felt like an idiot asking this, she knew he wouldn't buy her act for second, she knew she should just shut up.

He tilted his head waiting impatiently for her to continue.

Wasn't he a gentleman? She chuckled softly.

"What." The questioned was a statement.

"Oh, I don't know, it's just…well, I've always, since I saw you…" she trailed off.

"Idiot," She mumbled to herself.

He raised an eyebrow, his concentration fully on her.

"You want to help?" he perked up, strangely. He pulled the knife from her neck. He knew she wasn't going anywhere, not when there were so many of his men around, and because he knew it hurt her to stand.

His laugh shocked her. It was a laughter that was definitely meant for her to realize she was, like she'd been thinking, an idiot.

As soon as she knew that plan was going to fail, she struck up another one, one she thought he might get a kick out of, and one she wasn't going to really work on if she got out of here with her body and spirit connected as one.

"I want to play a fun game." she cooed. Like a little child who was bored.

He snapped to attention; "Oh?" he shifted, tilting his head in a motion for her to continue.

She knew if he didn't like this he was going to find a way to shut her up, and she had a feeling it wouldn't be pleasant.

"It's called, seduce the Batman."

His smiled spread throughout his face, it even reached his eyes this time. She could see it in his eyes, a plan forming. Maybe not quite like hers, but she knew he was working with what he had.

She wasn't pawn anymore. She grinned to herself.

Checkmate.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nope. I do not own Batman. I do own, however, an equally fantastic OC.

Alright, so she was a pawn in his eyes. Although, in her mindset, he was the pawn.

Raven sat calmly as the Joker paced back and forth thinking in front of her. The so called 'Game' she had suggested, had actually appealed to him. His exact words: "Clever Girl, your games are different than mine."

She didn't know what that meant, but by the sinister look in his eyes, there was no way she was going to interrupt his thoughts to ask him.

The game was pretty self explanatory. Find a way to seduce the Batman, get him in the palm of her hands, and then break him to a million pieces. At least, she knew that's what the Joker thought she meant.

Honestly, there was no way she was going to do that. She had a plan to double-cross the Joker. Tell Batman his evil plot then foil it. Easy… right?

It turned out, she was wrong.

The sound of a female crying was apparent through out the entire warehouse. Raven looked away from the Joker when the sound had made itself known. She knew the sound all too well.

"Rose!" she shouted. The Joker glanced towards her, a grin spreading throughout his face.

She regretted letting her love for this women show through because, now, there was no way he was going to let her, now obvious, weakness go to waste.

"Oh!" he did a strange little dance as he made his way towards her again, twirling his knife in his talented gloved right hand. As Rose appeared, being held by two, extremely buff looking, men, he faced her directly.

"I know your weakness!" he said in a sing-song voice. It irritated her how this man could come into her life for less then two days and ruin everything.

He licked his lips before continuing, carefully placing his cold knife against her skin.

Rose looked mortified by this. It was becoming routine to Raven. She was almost bored with it, but she knew she still had to be careful. He was a murderer after all.

"Now," he shifted his weight; "You're going to play the game." It was a statement that scared her because if she didn't she had an idea about what would happen to Rose. The idea was a very grim one.

His grip tightened around her chin, he wanted a reply; "Oh."

She wanted to scream; 'Are you freaking crazy?! How the hell do you seduce a man who can knock out twenty men in less than thirty seconds!? You can't even see his face!! Besides that, how am I, the seducer, supposed to be turned-on when the whole reason behind this, is you! You holding a close friend hostage?! Oh, by the way; NO FUCKING WAY.'

Of course she didn't say that because she'd be dead, as well as Rose.

Instead, she knew she had to be careful with her next words. She still had the plan in her mind that she was going to somehow double-cross the Joker but it would be very hard now that he held someone so precious to her hostage because if he found out too soon, Rose was dead.

"Alright." She placed her hand over his own that held the knife to her cheek; "Find me the Batman, and I'll do what I can." She smiled slightly; she still had to play by his rules. In his eyes, she was still a pawn.

He grabbed her by the arm roughly, pulling her into a standing position. She heard Rose whimper as men dragged her to god knows where.

She didn't quite pay attention to anything for the next couple of hours. She remembered being dragged all over the warehouse by the Joker, who had evidently decided that he wasn't going to let her leave his side. She was aware, only slightly, of the lust filled stares of his men trailing up and down her body. She had given up trying to close the side of her hospital gown a long time ago. At this point, she was ready to just strip and scream; "Look! This is me naked!! You got that?" She knew if she did, no one would get near her because of the Joker. It sent chills up her spine thinking that, but it also made her feel safer, in a freaky sort of way.

Raven brushed her hair out of her eyes when the Joker pulled her into a car. It was definitely a stolen car judging by the dead body in the passenger seat the Joker had pulled out and now was sitting. She sat in silence in the back seat.

She guessed because of the slight purple tint of the sky, that the sun would be rising shortly. Raven felt slightly worried that the Joker had no intention of letting her get away and was just going to shoot her and then dump her body in the river. It was easier to transport a body alive, and then kill them at their new grave sight.

She shouldn't think about death. She was still here, that meant something.

When the car stopped, she had barely enough time to register where they were at before the Joker grabbed her and held her against him like the night of the party.

They were at a bank, and by the look of things, the Joker had already sent his men to do the dirty work.

The man who had been driving, followed the Joker and her, he was also carrying a gun, shakily in his hands. She could almost feel the irritation this caused the Joker as he ripped the gun from his hands and shot him twice.

Raven knew better then to jerk or flinch. He'd notice if she did. He continued walking deeper inside the bank. She bit her lip as she felt the gun press against her temple. She had an urge to snatch it from his hands and yell at him for making her feel weak. But she couldn't. He'd know then, he'd know what she feared most of all.

He stepped over a dead body, and she stumbled. Her bare feet landing in a, still warm, puddle of blood. Her gag reflexes went into overdrive. She heard the Joker laugh at her stupidity.

"Someone's afraid of a little blood." He whispered into her ear. She blushed turning away.

His laugh rang out loudly through the large bank.

"What's so funny Joker?" a dark voice interrupted the laughter.

Batman had appeared, perfect timing, like always. He shoved one of the Joker's men he had just finished with to the ground, the man let out a rather large groan.

"What's so funny?" the Joker repeated the question; "You know, it might just be how my men always seem to fail when faced with a menace like you."

The Joker walked forward, the gun pressing harder to her temple. His spare hand went to her side wound, pressing firmly against it, causing her to wince.

She could feel Batman's gaze on her as the Joker moved.

"Oh, come now!" the Joker shouted into the silence, "Don't think I'd just come alone with out any protection!" he gestured with his head towards her; "She is very good protection." He grinned while watching Batman tense up.

"Let the girl go." Batman's voice boomed.

"Do you want to play with her?" the Joker laughed.

"Let-," Batman got cut off,  
"Let her go, I know," the Joker twisted the gun against her temple; "But wouldn't it be more fun-," it was the Joker's turn to be cut off.

It all happened quickly. She saw Batman move towards the Joker, heard a loud crunching sound, she felt herself being shoved to the ground, and she heard more loud 'whack' sounds. She had a feeling Batman was doing most of the hurting here. She had to stop him, if the Joker got caught, Rose would die.

'What would a damsel in distress do?' she thought quickly. 'Ah!' she shouted in her mind, mentally snapping her fingers.

"Ah!" she let out a very feminine gasp. She took note that both men faltered; "Ohh," yet another gasp as she clutched her side.

The Joker seemed to take advantage of Batman by kicking him away towards her.

"Might want to hurry Batman, she doesn't have much time." He licked his lips, bursting into laughter, and making a grand escape to the outdoors.

Of course, she had a lot of time, but Batman didn't know that.

Apparently she didn't either as she felt a bump sticking to her wound, whatever the bump was, it wasn't just sticking on top of her body, somehow the Joker had managed to get it attached to her stitches.

She mentally slapped him, couldn't he have just let her work her own magic? Obviously not since there was a bomb on her body, she had no doubt that he had what would trigger it.

She glanced towards Batman who looked like he was being torn in two. Her faith in him went down because it was obvious one half of him didn't want to help her.

"Please," she was even surprised at how her pleading sounded, it wasn't the sound of a girl scared to death, it sounded more like she was begging him to 'take care of her', "I…ah!" she gasped just like she did before.

She hated this. She really did, she sounded like a women ready and waiting for her man to stop torturing her and let her have that moment of insane pleasure.

Of course she knew Batman thought she was just hurting. He quickly knelt down to her side, hesitating a moment as he stared at the wound before his gloved hands brushed over the bomb.

She heard him grumble something about how idiotic the Joker was, but she chose to play the 'I'm dying, and am unconscious' act.

She felt him pick her up quickly, causing her to have a momentary head rush. Raven stayed loose in his arms as he whisked her away to God knows where. She felt herself being placed on a hard table, and then she felt herself getting tired.

'Idiot,' She mentally tried to wake herself up, but she knew in her subconscious there was no point, she was tired, her wound had taken a toll on her, and all the drama.

She couldn't fall asleep, not yet.

"Batman," she mumbled, her eyes closed as she struggled to open them; "Rose…" she trailed off.

"It's alright." A much kinder voice then Batman's said; "You're safe."

The voice was beautiful. Kind, the first kind voice she had heard in hours.

"You'll be safe here."

Note: I'll try to update tomorrow, but I might not, my computer isn't doing to well. I think, maybe, I'll try the library or something. D:


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: OC is owned by x3Bezzecks, Batman still isn't

Raven jolted from her sleep, almost causing herself to fall from the bed.

"A dream…" she mumbled as she glanced around the room, slowly coming to terms with what happened the previous day and early this morning.

Raven pulled the covers away from her body as she realized this was not her home, and not some home she really recognized, not that she knew anyone else's home besides her own. This was also, most definitely, not a hospital.

She starred down at the new black- t-shirt she wore, wary that this was not the hospital gown she wore the day prior. She pulled it up to stare at her wound. It had been re-stitched, and bandaged.

A cough sounded through the vast, and weridly manly, room.

Raven pulled the shirt back into place. Tucking her black hair behind her ears, she looked up.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Rafael," an older gentleman spoke with an English accent; "I know you must be surprised to find yourself in Master Wayne's home, but there is a reason."

She bit her lip wondering absent mindedly about Batman.

The man continued; "It's fairly simple, you were taken to the hospital by none other than Batman," he smiled with a strange sense of pride before continuing; "The police soon found out, and knew you were not safe in your own home and needed protection, they couldn't take you to the station, not in your condition, and they wanted a place the Joker wouldn't think to look. Somehow Master Bruce found out, and offered his home as a safety haven for you."

'Simple,' Raven repeated in her mind; 'Sounds complicated.' She grumbled inside her mind about how on earth she was going to contact the police and not drag attention to herself or Bruce Wayne.

"My name is Alfred, if there is anything you need Ms. Rafael-," She cut him off right there.

"Please call me Raven," she sighed lying back onto the bed; "I feel like my mother when you say Ms."

She heard the butler chuckle, as well as a deeper one coming from behind him.

"My, my, Ms. Rafael, who knew you were touchy about how people addressed you." She sat up quickly, it was the voice. The beautiful one she had heard when she was falling out of consciousness.

"Ah, Master Bruce, perfect timing, our guest has just awakened." Alfred smiled turning to leave the room.

'Bruce Wayne has a beautiful voice,' she sighed deeply, immediately realizing how it sounded like a young girl day-dreaming about her fantasy man. She blushed, suddenly becoming interested in the beige blankets.

She felt the mattress dip near her feet. Raven looked up and was shocked, well, more along the lines of embarrassed, to see Bruce Wayne sitting there. He stared at her, eyeing her intensely. It was as if he were looking for something that simply did not exist, unless he was to ask her.

Raven shifted her weight around uncomfortably on the bed; "Um," she blushed; "Mr. Wayne, thanks fo-," he cut her off.

"Just call me Bruce."

"Bruce then," she paused starring up at him; "Thanks for taking me in, given the circumstances."  
She could see he was struggling to hide a smile; "I wouldn't be much a gentlemen if I didn't, now would I?"  
"Oh?" she grinned; "Your gentlemen now?" She pointed towards her shirt she now wore; "This isn't a standard issue hospital gown."  
His smile broke through as he stood up to leave. He starred at the ground before turning to her.  
"I have my moments." He hid another smile before leaving her alone; "If you need anything call for Alfred."

"Call for Alfred." She repeated, nodding her head before lying down and closing her eyes.

--

Earlier in the day.

"Ah!" a very feminine gasp was heard throughout the vast bank. And despite the fact that Bruce was in the heat of battle, he faltered.

"Ohh," another gasp.

He felt himself getting shoved in the back by the Joker's powerful kick.

'Damn,' he growled to himself. He should have paid more attention.

"Might want to hurry Batman, she doesn't have much time." He licked his lips, bursting into laughter, and making a grand escape to the outdoors.

Bruce hesitated, to be honest, he didn't want to let the maniac go all because the Joker was winning. Slowly he was making Bruce go crazy.

He glanced towards the female writhing on the floor, he knew he should help her, for gods sake she had a bomb on her body.

"Please," she moaned, he was shocked by the sound she made, it wasn't what you'd expect from a girl with a wound like hers' and a bomb attached, to it to top it all off.

"I…ah!" she groaned again, still in the same damsel in distress voice.

He quickly made his way to her, brushing over her wound, hesitating over the bomb. Who knew how long he'd have to deactivate it, with the Joker holding the button in his hand, it could happen any second.

He picked her up into his arms quickly making his way out of the building; he had to get her to safety. This was Raven Rafael, she had been taken hostage by the Joker once before, and it had been broadcast on the news how he had wanted her given to him. Bruce couldn't take her to the hospital without removing the bomb first, he couldn't let anyone know where she was, or else he'd risk the Joker finding out.

With how corrupt the city was, he knew someone in the police force would spill to the Joker, in some manner or other.

When he got her to what Alfred joked around about by calling 'the Bat cave,' he knew he had only a matter of minuets before the Joker finished what he had started.

He placed her on a metal table, carefully so as not to hurt her.

She was falling in and out of consciousness, he had to work quickly.

"Batman," she mumbled, he could see that she was struggling to stay awake; "Rose…" she trailed off.

"It's alright." He said softly in his natural voice; "You're safe."

He took note in the softening of her face; she was relaxing; "You'll be safe here."

When she had drifted into her unconscious state, and he was sure of it, he quickly worked to remove the bomb. It was an annoying piece of work; of course what did he expect of the Joker?

Relief washed over him as soon as it was deactivated, and removed from her delicate body.

He removed his Batman outfit quickly, putting on a spare outfit he kept stored away.

When he returned, he noticed the wound at her side wasn't in good shape. He hesitated before lifting the side of her hospital gown. He checked to make sure she was fully out before he lifted it. He pulled back quickly after thoroughly scanning her body underneath the rag of a gown. He couldn't complain about never seeing beautiful women naked, but he knew better than to look. He lifted the gown once more, ignoring, as best he could, the parts he most wanted to be starring at.

Overtime he had gotten fairly good at stitching wounds, so he took it upon himself to re-stitch or stitch, her bloodied up gash the was at her side.

He was finishing up when Alfred made his presence known.

"Master Bruce," he spoke with a hint of humor in his voice; "I do hope you're not taking advantage of the poor girl."

Bruce shook his head laughing slightly, covering her back up with her hospital gown; "I had to re-stitch her wound's Alfred." He clarified, although a similar idea had popped into his head several times.

"I see." Alfred walked closer; "Batman has saved a damsel in distress, but why has he brought her here?"

"I can't take her to the hospital Alfred." He mumbled, starring at his hands in his lap; "If I did, the police would find out, they'd be all over, and you know just as well as I do someone inside the police force would find a way to let the Joker know. And if the Joker went through great lengths to get her, I can't believe he'd just let her go." Bruce starred up into his old companions eyes.

"Well," Alfred hid his own smile; "We'll just have to lie."

"Nothing new then." Bruce smiled.  
"Nothing new." Alfred grinned in return.

Note: I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed my story. It makes me smile to see people are out there reading this. Speaking of writing/reading, I got to use my sisters laptop, so all is well in the world, I'll be able to update without havng to worry about my computer blanking out on me. Yay, for x3Bezzecks!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The Batman is not owned by me. D:

She had to get out of here. It was her top priority. Everything else was pointless, as Raven tiptoed out of the bedroom, glancing around the hallway, checking to see if anyone was there. She heard light footsteps heading in her direction. Raven ran back inside of the room, her breathing ragged as she did so.She almost jumped onto the bed, quickly making seem as if she hadn't ever left it. Whoever it was, passed by like nothing was wrong.

Raven made her way back to the doorway, glancing around once more, no one was there. Her heart raced. It was now or never. She quietly made her was towards the exit, walking as quickly and silently as she could. She froze when she heard shuffling around in the other room. Raven braced herself against the wall, pressing her back against, and closing her eyes, as if it would help make her invisible.

Holding her breath, she opened her blue eyes slowly; checking to make sure no one was still in the hallway. She glanced around the corner quickly taking in the two men. Each seemed to be entranced by something on the television, and in a deep conversation with each other. She made a mental note about how all men were similar before she took a deep breath.

She had to be extraordinarily quiet for this to work. If either one heard her, her plan to get out the door was gone before it even had a chance. Raven thanked her mother internally for all those private dance lessons that helped in keeping her steps light. As she stepped away from the wall and into the room, she glanced quickly at the two men, each looking menacing as they sat quietly talking. They looked like monsters in her eyes as she took another soft step. She took four more soft steps, half way reaching her goal. Her heart was pounding loudly against her chest; she worried momentarily that they could hear it before continuing her quiet decent onwards toward the door.

She could have sworn the door was getting further away from each step she took. Raven paused mid-step when she heard one of the men shifting in their seat. She glanced over, still not breathing, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. When she continued, so close to what she now considered the entrance to heaven, she could've sworn the door was mocking her.

Raven stood in front of the glass door, she slowly reach out a delicate hand towards the handle. She was so close to the fresh air just beyond the door.

"Ms. Raven?" the English accent made her mind go blank, her heart freeze, and all systems shut down.

She turned around quickly, leaning her body on the doorway behind her. A small, if not forced, smile spread across her face.

"What on earth are you doing out of bed!" Alfred sounded shocked that she could stand, let alone walk.

"Uhm," she let her breath out in a long sigh; "I was just…walking?" She laughed awkwardly, rubbing her left arm with her right hand.

"Walking," she heard Bruce stand up from his place on the tan couch and walked to stand next to Alfred; "Were you trying to escape?" He hid a smile from his, what she now considered a monstrous and evil, face.

Who were these two men to stop her from going to see her babies!? She wanted to just bolt from the room. Raven was pretty sure if it came down to it, she could make a run outside from the men and if they followed she could scream; 'rapists!' over and over to save herself.

"Just…you know, fresh air is all," she blushed, avoiding their gazes.

"Ahh," Bruce nodded his head, she could almost hear his solution to the problem she had offered; "We do have a balcony…," he trailed off, Raven felt his harsh gaze starring at her, she knew he wanted her to look him in the eyes.

"Heights." She stated simply.

"Ms. Raven, may I be as bold to say, don't you live in a penthouse apartment?" Alfred spoke quickly; "Quite a few floor, up?" 'Damn Alfred.' Raven growled in her mind, 'Had to be a detective as well as a butler.' She sighed again, moving her left hand behind her back, reaching for the door handle.

"Yeah, but you know…" she trailed off.  
"Before you decide to run," Raven glanced upwards and took note both men were hiding a smile, not doing to well in the process; "You might want to take note at what you're wearing."

Raven glanced downwards at herself, a rather red blush formed on her cheeks. Here she was, about to make a grand escape, wearing a t-shirt, and nothing else. She was a genius.

"Would you care to tell us where you were going?" Bruce asked, an eyebrow rose to emphasize the humor in the situation.

"My babies…" she trailed off, yet again, stepping away from the doorway. She felt rather then saw the shock race through the two men.

"You have children Ms. Raven?" Alfred was struggling to hide his shock.

Raven starred at Bruce who was, at this point, avoiding her gaze.

"Yes," she smiled, she was going to milk this for all it was worth; "They're at home, scared probably, Rose was suppose to take care of them, but the Joker…"

She took note each men were deathly silent.

"Please," she tried to sound like a mother in need; "My babies need me!" She pleaded.  
"How many," The statement came from Bruce, and she was surprised at the severity that came with it.  
"Five." She said simply. Each man starred at her, eyes bugging out of their heads.  
Alfred was the first to recover; "I'm sure their lovely." He turned to walk away.  
"How old are they" Bruce looked at her in disbelief.  
"The youngest is only one year old, the oldest is;" she paused counting on her fingers; "ten years old."  
"Te-te…." He backed up to lean against the couch. He stared at her wide eyed.  
"Yeah," she smiled; "They grow up so fast." She shook her head smiling at how funny this was becoming.

He was scanning her figure as if he couldn't believe a baby had popped out of her, which she found even more hilarious. She almost ruined it by breaking out into laughter; she turned away from him, hiding a wide grin on her face.

"Will you please…take me to them?" she breathed. She could barely make out the 'yes' that was followed.

Raven wasn't a car girl. She also wasn't one to buy the most expensive things, even though she had the money for it. When she sat down in the passenger seat of one of Bruce Wayne's many cars', she took note that Bruce obviously was.

It was…well in girl terms; 'pretty'. That was important, by her standards at least. His car was some kind of Porsche, she knew that much, other then that, she was at a loss.

She was still taking it all in when she felt Bruce opening the door for her.

"Nice car…" she finally managed to say.

He didn't reply, she could tell he was still in shock about the so called 'children' he was about to meet.

When they reached her home, she watched as he scanned the apartment. He was like an animal protecting his territory as he walked throughout all of the rooms.

She barely had a chance to register she was finally home when a large bark sounded throughout the apartment, followed by the pleasant sound of claws scrapping across tiles. In a flash, her black Great Dane Alex came at her, full force. He was followed by her tan Great Dane, Ally. Rooter Jr. was in a hot pursuit of them both. She heard before she saw her old orange and red American Shorthair, Chester, who was hissing at Bruce, along with Simon, her fluffy black Persian.

She pet her animals carefully so as not to put a strain on her, slowly becoming annoying, wound.

"Bruce," she took a deep breath, hiding her own smile; "Meet my children."

She watched his reaction change slowly from shock, to anger, to relief.

He pursed his lips.

She glanced down at Alex, who was standing in front of her like a good guard dog. Ally was oblivious and was starring up at Bruce expecting him to pet her. Rooter had fallen asleep. She could always rely on that dog. She smiled.

"Oh," she tilted her head, hiding her amusement; "You thought I had real children." She shook her head making a 'tsk, tsk' noise.

"Let's just go." He grumbled, walking out of her home quickly.

"You mind waiting a second? I need to get all of their things…" she trailed off when Bruce almost shouted at her; "Now."

She nodded, assuming they could buy what she needed to care for her animals. Her dogs didn't need leashes; right now she was just worried about her cats. Chester seemed to be aware of her problem, and had leaped up onto a table near her. She picked him up carefully, then bent over and grabbed Simon. She placed him over her shoulder, his fluffy tail falling into Chester's face, causing a little hiss off.

"Come on doggies!" she walked out of the room, mentally thanking Bruce for giving her a robe, they followed behind her.

She noticed Bruce seemed to be rushing her. When they reached the car, he turned abruptly, grabbing her cats almost throwing them into the car's passenger seat, she wanted to yell at him, and was about to when a large explosion erupted throughout the building, causing her to jump a litle.

He quickly opened the back door, picking her dog Rooter up, throwing him as well into the back seat, her other two dogs followed suit.

She raced towards the passenger door, picking her cats up and placing them in her lap, while shutting the door. Bruce sped off from the building faster then she thought was ever possible.

Raven glanced upwards towards the building when they had gotten far enough away.

"Oh…" she breathed, it had been a small explosion, and she noticed whoever had done it, had done it with precision.

'The Joker,' she thought quickly. Was he trying to tell her something? Was he trying to get her attention? What could he be thinking? Maybe…just maybe, he wanted her to know the power he held over her.

She glanced over to Bruce, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Bru-br-Bruce?" she stuttered; "Do you think, he's after me?" she stared down at her two cats who had taken comfort in her lap.  
"I think he's after Batman." He replied after a long pause.

Her confusion was obvious on her face. 'Why would he go after Batman, from her place?' she thought it over, while petting her cats.

"Bruce…" she spoke softly, her gaze turning towards the windshield; "Do you think, he thinks that I know who Batman is?" she mumbled.

Bruce didn't reply. His speed only increased.

"Bruce," she spoke softly, her gaze falling onto him; "What if I told you, I know who Batman is?"

Note: Great Danes are officially my favorite dog. ;3


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Do I own Batman yet? sadly, no. Will I ever? Nope.

She hadn't expected any of this to happen. If someone had told her yesterday this is what was going to be her tomorrow, she would have done everything in her power to make sure **this** didn't happen.

Not that everything was going horrible wrong. There were some parts that amazed her, even to this second. But what was happening right now, **this** she didn't want to believe. **This** was something her mind was blanking on.

As she starred blankly ahead of her, her hands cupping her bare breasts to hide them from unwanted gazes, she still couldn't register what was going on.

A chill filled the room, sending shivers up her spine, her nipples hardening with the cool contact.

She heard his harsh laughter before she saw him.

"He, he-he!" The Joker giggled from behind her; "Your games are plenty fun!" She felt the cool metal of a knife press against her back, slowly tracing her spine upwards towards the base of her neck.

"Now what to do?" He whispered into her ear, his warm breath making her tremble.

No, she wouldn't have ever guessed this would happen.

**Yesterday.**

"Bruce," she spoke softly, her gaze falling onto him; "What if I told you, I know who Batman is?"

He ignored her question by speeding up, stopping only for legit reasons (for instance, little old lady had to cross the street). She took note of how much he seemed to have tensed up.

"Who do you think it is?" he spoke ignorantly.

"I didn't say I knew," she waved a hand in the air; "I just meant, what if I was to tell you that I knew? What would you make me do?"

Bruce dared a glance in her direction, she almost screamed at the idea of him having his eyes off the road because of his reckless speed.

"I would ask you who he is." He shifted in his seat; "Then I'd make you go to the police, I guess." He raised an eyebrow at her questions.

Something about his answer made her think twice.

"Bruce," his name came out as a whisper; "What if Batman were someone like you or me?"

He didn't answer right away. She waited for him to reply. When he didn't she had more questions.

"Bruce?"  
"Hm?"  
"Why aren't you answering my question?"  
"What question?" he stated it as if he had never heard her, which she found impossible seeing as how he was a young man without ear problems as far as she could tell.  
"What if Batman were someone like you or me?" She was facing him completely now.

"Raven," he breathed slowly, the muscles in his jaw clenched tight; "Do you honestly believe someone like us, always in the media spot light, would be Batman?" he turned to look at her, if only for a moment.

She starred into his dark eyes, trying to understand.

"Wouldn't it make for a perfect cover?" She turned to look out the passenger side window; "No one would suspect it."  
"No, they wouldn't." He commented.

She continued on with her conspiracy.

"And if someone did, they wouldn't be able to do a thing." She stared at her cats, which by this point were sound asleep.

Bruce stopped the car, and turned in his seat, staring at her, she knew she had his attention.

"Batman wouldn't hurt the person, he might threaten them if they knew, but he wouldn't kill them." She blinked, a smile forming on her lips.

"Whoever he is, he is a gentleman." She opened the passenger side door, still holding her cats in hand.

"I would have to agree." She heard him mumble as he exited the car to open the back door for her dogs.

**A new P.O.V (Not all that new )**

"Bruce," she spoke softly, her gaze falling onto him; "What if I told you, I know who Batman is?"

How had he gotten into this mess? That very question kept repeating in his mind. This woman knew something. Maybe not the exact identity of who Batman was, but she might know something, what that something was he had no idea.

"Who do you think it is?" He turned left, trying his best to sound uninterested.

"I didn't say I knew," she waved a hand in the air; "I just meant, what if I was to tell you that I knew? What would you make me do?"

Crap. She knew he was interested. She knew he was nervous. She knew more then she let on.

Bruce dared a glance in her direction, judging by the expression on her face, she was nervous, scared, and a little anxious.

"I would ask you who he is." He shifted in his seat, trying to think carefully and not give her any ideas; "Then I'd make you go to the police, I guess." He raised an eyebrow trying to sound friendly, and wait for her to start laughing as if this was all a joke, like the whole 'children gag' she had pulled.

He had to admit, he was relieved to know she had no actual children.

"Bruce?" She sounded curious.  
"Hm?" he tried to sound uninterested, hoping to change the subject.  
"Why aren't you answering my question?"  
"What question?" he dared another glance in direction, she seemed skeptical about something.  
"What if Batman were someone like you or me?"

"Raven," he barely managed to choke out; ""Do you honestly believe someone like us, always in the media spot light, would be Batman?" he turned his head to look at her carefully, hoping she might have bought that and would drop the entire conversation.

"Wouldn't it make for the perfect cover?" she turned away from him, now looking out the window. He cursed under his breath. She was getting to close for comfort.

'No one would suspect it,' he thought to himself, going over his reasons for being Batman in the first place.

"No one would suspect it." She repeated his thoughts.

"No they wouldn't." He stopped the car, turning in his seat to get a better look at her, maybe to try and see if there was any more to her reason for these questions.

"And if someone did, they wouldn't be able to do a thing." She glanced downwards at her cats, which he was beginning to envy, who were they to sleep through this crisis?

"Batman wouldn't hurt the person, he might threaten them if they knew, but he wouldn't kill them." She looked like a child who had just found out who Santa is.

"Whoever he is, he is a gentleman." When she left the car, holding her precious 'children' he almost wanted to slam his head onto the steering wheel.

"I would have to agree." He mumbled, mostly meaning it as a compliment for himself. What kind of gentleman would slam his forehead into a steering wheel?

Restraint was a good thing. He left the car, opening the back door; her dogs ran out, barking on their way towards their 'mommy.'

He watched as she walked into 'his' building, her hips swaying, her every curve visible under the silk robe.

He took a deep breath before following suit. Bruce paused a moment, glancing downwards to see one of her dogs, the collie, sitting at his feet. The dogs head was tilted upwards, staring him in the face pleading for Bruce to pet him. He tried to shake the dog off his feet, failing miserably; he ended up picking the dog up.

The dog looked thinner on the ground.

He carried the million pound dog into the building, dropping him as soon as he got inside.

When both of them reached his place on the upper floors, he took note of how motherly she was towards these animals.

He sighed, taking a few steps into his home, glancing around for Alfred. Instead of finding Alfred, he found how fun it could be to have cats.

He stared at Raven as she bent over carefully to place both of her cats onto the floor. He noticed her silk robe fell open in the front, his eyes latched onto the breast that was exposed. Her tan skin was so smooth, her nipple so pink…he turned away quickly not even thinking about the way his body was reacting.

A cold shower. All he needed was a long, long, long, cold shower. He added another long to the description after glancing back at her.

In the back of his mind, he knew his body wasn't going to settle down. Not when the real deal was in the next room over.

Note: ohhh, yeah, you'll find out more about her so called 'day' when it isn't 3:17 in the morning. D: I want to continue, but my mind won't let me. Night/morning/afternoon to whoever is reading this.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Batman is owned by some dude. I, alas, am not some dude.

She leaned her back against the wall, her breathing becoming ragged as he continued his 'examination'.

The Joker continued to play games, even as he played God to those innocent and not so innocent people down in the boats, or was soon to be playing God. His knife trailed the front of her body; between her breasts and down her stomach, he traced the knife in a little circle around her navel then continued until he brushed across the top of her cleft. She bit her lip as the Joker chuckled.

"Aren't you excited!?" He turned her around, pulling her away from the wall to force her stare out the window at the two boats filling up with people. Her nipples were tight from the cold air and the cold of the knife that pressed against her old wound.

She smiled; "I am, can't you feel my heart racing?" She pulled his hand holding the knife up higher on her body until it rested where her heart was pounding.

"Let's play something we both can enjoy." His laughter rang out as he smoothed her hair away from the nape of her neck, placing a kiss on her left shoulder.

She turned to face him, her hand still holding his against her heart.

"Let's play."

**Yesterday. **

**(Still in flashback mode!)**

There was no way in hell he could have anticipated this. She was the most aggravatingly, pleasant, creature in existence. He was sure of it, she had to be. Bruce sat staring blankly at the television awaiting some sort of news on the Joker. Every time he tried to focus, his mind drifted away towards a warm body sitting next to him. He was sitting on the edge of the couch, as far as he could without falling off, and yet she managed to still make him tense as she sat on the opposite end.

Her precious 'children' followed her every move. One of her Great Danes always growled at him, and her stupid fluff of a cat hissed whenever he breathed. He was seriously considering Batman's motives for saving her. Her orange cat had taken a liking to him; he sat on the arm rest to the left of Bruce, it was better then her collie who had taken a liking to his feet.

"Chester," was she…purring?

"Chester baby!" She had to be purring, and patting her lap.

"Come here pussy," He could have sworn she paused only to emphasize the sexual content related to that particular word.

What was he a thirteen year old boy in her eyes? There was not a chance he'd get worked up over that little word…who was he kidding? He wanted to drink from her, and that would require a pleasant view of non-other than…

"Pussy cat!" She trailed of into baby talk that he couldn't make out.

Bruce shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he was about to just throw her the damn cat when she crawled over to him, smiling, her silk robe open in the front, and her black hair slipping off her shoulders.

'What a gentlemen.' He thought, scowling. He should really tell her about her robe problem. His heart beat quickened when her shoulder brushed against his chest, his erection punching at the fly of his jeans.

As soon as she moved away, cat in hand, he shifted, making some more room in his pants, a lot of good that did.

He had to get away. She was definitely not making things easy. He brought her here to protect her, not to get her sprawled out on his bed, her hair draped over his pillow….

Batman time. He needed to do work, just drown himself in work.

He stood up, awkwardly, avoiding her gaze.

"Bruce?" She breathed slowly.  
"What." He grumbled.

"Where are you going?" She was standing now, why was she standing?!

"Uh, work." He grunted as he walked into the next room, she followed close behind.

He stopped walking as he reached the stairs.

"Are you going to follow me to my bedroom?" He hid a smile.

"Maybe." She leaned closer to him.

He shook his head as he made his way up the stairs. Once in his bedroom, he made his way quickly to his bathroom before she decided to follow him into there as well. He could have sworn he heard her say; "Jerk."

**Raven's POV**

She couldn't believe the revelation that had just occurred. He probably was suspicious of her, he probably thought she might know, but he wasn't certain so he wouldn't push it.

Raven picked her cat up off the floor, cool air hitting her body full force, she blushed. Raven knew her breast had been exposed as she held the cat in her arms, and she noticed Bruce was starring.

Some gentlemen he was turning out to be. She was going to use her body to make him admit it? Make him say what he was? Great plan. Real great plan. Truth be told, she knew it was the stupidest thing she ever heard of.

What was he exactly? The caped crusader, a ninja of the night, who else but Batman?

Yep, Bruce Wayne was Batman. Un-freakin'-believable. He had the absolute perfect cover, and how else would someone explain how he happened to know about the explosion?

Alright so he could just be smart or something and she was letting her imagination run amuck, but this idea of him being Batman kept her smiling on the inside.

She knew she should just tell him that was what she thought and wait to see his answer, or maybe just say; "You, the Batman, save my Rose!"

Like that would go over well if he wasn't.

She thought it all over as Bruce sat on the opposite end of the couch, farthest point away from her possible, unless he liked the floor.

Raven tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. She had to find out. Although if she said it and he wasn't, he'd think her crazy and send her out on the streets and who knew what the Joker would do then; and if he was, well maybe he might just help her out, but he won't admit to it unless she had solid evidence.

She glanced in his direction; he was starring blankly at the television. She noticed Chester sitting on the arm rest next to him and smiled.

"Chester," she grinned, shifting around to crawl over to him.

"Chester baby!" She pat her lap beckoning for him.

"Come here pussy!" She realized too late that was a word to use when around twelve year olds' to get them to giggle and high five one another. She wanted to smile at the look on his face.

She had to make it seem like she said it all the time, which she kind of did, but still…

"Pussy cat! Oh, so wushy, gushy, kitty, wittle, little bitty baby!!" She smiled and couldn't believe the urge she had to cuddle that cat.

She began to crawl over towards him, and she noticed, once more, the exact location in which his eyes latched onto. She smiled at Bruce as she reached over his lap to grab her kitty cat. Her shoulder brushed against his chest as she pulled away.

She observed a lot of shifting around for the next minute on his end of the couch.

He shot up from the couch suddenly, causing her to jerk in surprise.

"Bruce?" She questioned, what the hell was he doing? Batman things? If so, she had to find out.

"What?" he sounded irritated.

She stood up slowly from her place on the couch and made her way to him; "Where are you going?" She tried to sound concerned.

"Uh, work." He seemed scared that she was coming towards him, like she was some kind of monster.

He began to walk away from her; she followed close behind, almost running into him when he stopped at the base of the stairs.

"Are you going to follow me to my bedroom?" She wondered if he had put any thought into that question.

"Maybe." She taunted him.

When he had reached his room, she saw him almost run for the bathroom.

"Jerk." She mumbled, sitting down on his bed. There was no way he was getting out of her interrogation that easily, or mind game. She really didn't know what she was doing, all she knew was she had to find solid evidence.

Raven stood up from his bed, walking around the room.

It was kept neat, probably from Alfred. She bit her lip as she examined his things, which were few.

'Was this what guys rooms looked like?' She thought while letting her finger slid across a glass table.

After making a complete sweep of the room for anything to support her hypothesis, she began to wonder if he was indeed 'Batman'.

Yes. He had to be. She hoped….

Her thoughts trailed off as she thought of another way to prove her point.

See him naked. Batman had plenty of bruises; she knew that for a fact. After seeing him make a dive for the girl, Rachel Dawes, she knew he got bruised badly, and often.

So if she saw too many hit marks on his body, there was some evidence; although, he could be in a karate type class. Like that wouldn't make headlines; "Bruce Wayne and Karate!" Yeah, she highly doubted Bruce Wayne got into a lot of fights, but Batman did.

How to get him naked was the problem. Or wasn't the problem.

She glanced down at her body; she was a women, she had the power. She felt strangely satisfied knowing that.

Raven pulled at the sash, letting the robe fall to the ground around her ankles. She sat on the bed so that her bare back was to the bathroom door. Taking a deep breath, she lay down, and pretended her side wound was hurting her. All she had to do now was wait for him to make his exit from his hiding spot in the bathroom.

**Note:** Four AM is no time to write. Thanks for reading.

Padme4000: I'm glad you like my Bruce POV so much; I like to make people laugh and knowing I make one more person laugh makes writing all the more fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except an OC worth less then paper. (Woo I'm rich.)

**Author Note:** I just want you all to know, I've been hunched over this damn computer for god knows how long trying to figure out what to write, and now I can't straighten my back (I type weird). Such joy. All I have to say is; Enjoy. T.T

The Joker's gaze stayed on her neck as he lifted the knife to her vital vein. His hand that rested roughly on her hip lowered slowly towards her inner thigh.

Gentle. This was wrong, his game was wrong. She locked eyes with him, if only for a moment.

She pulled away; "Wrong." She breathed.

His smile lit up his face; "Good girl!" he beamed; "Your move."

Was this the game? Guess the next move? Guess what he wanted? She hesitated before turning away from him, making her way to a concrete wall. She pressed her body against it, feeling his watchful glare.

Her breasts pushed up against the cold wall; she turned her head to the left, resting it against the concrete, glancing back towards him out of the corner of her wide blue eyes. He hadn't moved yet, waiting for her to finish.

'She wasn't done?' Her mind raced; 'What else?'

Her heart beat quickened under the stress, who knew what he'd do if she were wrong.

She bit her lip before parting her legs slightly, as a shameless offering to him.

She waited for his approving laughter, and when it came, she bloomed for him. A light blush appeared on her cheeks as he made his way to her; the heat within her growing in anticipation.

Raven felt as he placed the knife against her hip, his words sent shivers up her spine, and hit her right between the thighs.

"You know what else I can do with a knife, Raven?"

--

**Yesterday**

'He must be a girl.' She thought absent mindedly as he took a long time in the bathroom.

Her mind kept wondering the entire time, what would she do if he touched her? What would she do if he wanted sex? She was virgin for crying out loud, she didn't know the first thing about what she was doing.

Raven sat upright on the bed, flipping her black hair over her shoulders before she reached for the robe on the floor.

Thinking seemed to make things worse, as her virgin mind kept fantasizing what it would be like, she felt sticky and wet between her thighs, and hot in her stomach. She wasn't sure if that was good or just weird.

She lay back down, pulling her hair around her body so it framed her. She placed the silk robe around her hips, covering herself.

She moved her thumb to her mouth, biting down on it, an old nervous habit.

Raven hadn't thought the plan through that well. She could get herself naked easily, another person was a problem.

What if he didn't like her and was really just being kind by taking her in during her time of need?

Raven heard the water shut off in the bathroom, and heard shuffling around. She bit down even harder on her thumb before releasing it.

No going back. She shuddered at the thought.

She had to know if he was. She just had to find out for herself.

When he came out of the bathroom, she curled into herself slight, placing her hands on the wound. She felt the rush of warm air come from the bathroom as he walked out, his eyes on the ground, ignoring her.

Her heartbeat quickened, thinking he was going to leave without even glancing in her direction.

She almost moved to stand up and follow him when she heard his footsteps cease.

Her body went numb as she felt his eyes take her in. From her head to toes she felt it, and she felt even hotter than in her fantasies.

"Bruce?" She turned to look in his direction, arms crossing over her breasts.

"Bruce, I think," She paused, trying to think of a way to continue. She rolled to her side, her wound facing him more directly; "I think something is wrong."

The silence seemed to last forever as he stood midway between the door and bed.

She was about to just stand straight up and shout; "Look, see me naked? Now strip," when he moved.

This would be much more fun then yelling at him.

He moved towards the edges of the bed, kneeling, his eyes lingering on her silk robe.

Should she have covered up there too? What if it was wrong, what if he needed to see her stark naked before things would progress.

Raven eyed him cautiously. Something was off.

"Bruce?"

**--**

**Big Boy POV.**

Bruce let the cold water of the shower run over his body. He had been standing there like an idiot for almost five minuets. He stared down at his erection, wondering the entire time if he should just give it a release before he went back out there. No doubt as soon as he saw her again, the thing would just get hard, stiff, and ache all over, like he hadn't done a thing.

He sighed shaking his head before palming himself, thinking about the real thing; maybe sitting on his bed, maybe lying on his bed...naked, drenched and swollen. He lasted less then a minute. He leaned against the wall of the shower for supoort as his release took control of his body.

Of course he was right. As he turned the shower off, he noticed his body didn't seem to want to work the way he wanted it. As if it knew the root of all this was in his bedroom, waiting for him to come out so she could torture him.

He pursed his lips as he reached for a towel. He reached for a pair of pants quickly, stuffing himself into them, quite literally. He grabbed a black t-shirt throwing it on even quicker. He rubbed his hair with a towel, reaching for the doorknob, pausing glancing back at his reflection.

He pulled the back of his shirt up, twisting his body to look at a new bruise that had formed; falling forward a few times to get a good view.

A shoe print; he suspected that it was the Joker's. And he had to admit, it was a damn good shoe print of a bruise. Not that, that was particularly good, just an observation he had made.

Bruce lifted the front of his shirt to stare at the bruises there. Most were smaller then the one on his back, but drew attention to them selves.

Another reason not to sleep with Raven; she suspected too much already, and after seeing these, she'd go crazy.

Great, his reason for not having sex had gone from good to pathetic. His memory traced back towards a thought earlier, something along the lines of he had to protect her not get her in bed. 'That was legit' he thought, rubbing a hand against his chest.

Bruce dropped the shirt, sniffing as he pulled the towel from around his neck away and into the laundry basket.

He opened the bathroom door, walking out, letting the cool air engulf him; his eyes on the floor the entire time, staring at his feet. He wondered where his socks were for awhile, before continuing towards the exit to the bedroom.

Bruce was in between the door and the bed when he did a double take. She was curled up on his bed, holding her side, her black hair surrounding her like a halo, her silk robe covering, only, her sweet secrets.

He looked towards the door, then back at her. He knew he looked like an idiot, glancing between her and the door.

A gentleman would turn his back, telling her of the situation and walk out of the room.  
A complete pig would just jump on top of her; spread her thighs and pound right into her.  
Bruce, however, was right in the middle of pig and gentleman. He was a gentle-pig. He winced at the thought.

He couldn't move, he thought if he moved in either direction, he'd go through with it. Leaving or jumping her. Whichever.

"Bruce?" she looked up, her arms moving to shield herself from his lust filled gaze. He wanted to pry those arms apart and pin them above her head just so he could look. And maybe take one pink nipple into his mouth...

'Gentlemen.' he had to keep it together. She would most likely scream if he attempted anything.

"Bruce, I think," She paused taking a deep breath while rolling so her wound was facing him fully; "I think something is wrong."

Alright, he had to play doctor.

He took a deep breath before moving from his spot on the floor. The same thoughts repeating over and over in his mind; 'I can do this.'

Wasn't he just the little engine that could?

Bruce couldn't do this. How that fuck had he stitched her up in the first place?  
Oh, right, he was still in Batman mode.

He shook his head as if it would help to destroy all the tempting thoughts racing through his mind.  
Bruce made his way over to her, kneeling at the edge of the bed. His eyes continuously glancing at the silk robe pooled around her hips.

It would take one simple pull. And then…  
"Bruce?" her voice sent him back into reality.

--


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: OC Raven is owned by none other than meh. Wooo. Batman still isn't.

**Note:** eh, I didn't really work hard on this, I'm tired and kind' a sick. So, feel free to hate it like I do right now. Like always…enjoy.

His brown eyes latched onto her blue ones. He saw the shocked look on her face when he placed his hand right above her hip, sliding it upwards slowly on her body, tracing the stitched wound at her side with his finger.

He towered over her. Bruce could see the overwhelmed look in her eyes from a mile away, yet he didn't stop.

"Does it hurt here?" His voice came out sounding raspy.

He watched as Raven bit down hard onto her bottom pink lip.

She seemed frightened more than in pain as he pressed her side lightly with his hand. She simply nodded her head in response.

He knew he should just stop while he was ahead. Bruce knew she was scared, and probably in a great deal of pain. Although like an idiot that he was, he kept going.

He moved his hand higher up on her body, stopping right below where her small, delicate hands covered her breasts. Bruce pressed down lightly there.

"How about here?" His eyes stared at where his and her hands were.  
She stopped biting her lip; "A little." Her voice was soft.

She bit her lip again, closing her eyes. Her breathing had changed, it was quicker. He watched her carefully; looking for signs that she really was hurting and not trying to get him in bed.

Bruce placed a hand over her heart and listened. Her pulse was rapid.

When he glanced up at her, she had her eyes squinted tightly shut. As if she was willing him to go away.

He shifted his body, resting his forearms on either side of her head as he straddled her. He stared down at her beautiful face waiting for her to open her eyes.

She peaked out of her left one, a red blush covering her face quickly when she looked up into his eyes.

"Bru-Bruce?" she stuttered.  
He hid a smile from his face; "Hm?"  
"I don't hurt." She looked down at her self in shame.  
"I know." He lifted a hand to pull a strand of hair from her face.  
"Are you going to…kiss me?" she blushed like mad. He liked it. He was being an ass and taking advantage of her, and yet he liked her blush.

Before he could respond she moved her hands away from her body, touching his face. She pulled him down towards her, brushing her lips against his.

When she moved her hands away, she turned her head. She moved her hands to cover her breasts once more, this time, he grabbed them, pinning them above her head.

He stared down at her body as she did everything in her power to avoid his gaze. He shifted her wrists into his left palm, keeping her pinned while his right hand explored.

As his hand enveloped her right breast, her head kicked back, and her lips parted.

Bruce contemplated on kissing her again when she parted her lips slightly in a silent gasp. He leaned down towards her gently capturing her lips with his. Bruce let her wrists go, and stroked the side of her face with his left hand.

Raven wrapped her arms around his neck, and wrapped her fingers into his hair. She pressed her lips tighter to his as she pulled him closer.

He pulled away to nibble on her ear as she ran a hand down his chest to the hem of his shirt.

Bruce pulled back quickly. The previous thought he had occurring to him; 'Bruises.'

He couldn't take his shirt off; at least, not now.  
Raven let out a frustrated moan while arching her body into his.

He lowered his right hand from her breast to the silk robe pooled around her hips. Bruce pulled it to the side in one tug. Her legs were pressed tightly together, her thighs rubbing together as he took her in.

He hid his smile as he glanced back up at her; she seemed worried.

"Spread your legs." He sounded harsh, he knew it but he wanted to see her fully. He knew she would be perfect and he couldn't wait.

The word: 'gentleman,' kept playing over in his mind but he chose to ignore it.

**Said Raven POV**

"Spread your legs." Bruce's voice was cruel.

She felt embarrassed by him looking at her body and could barely move.

"Spread your legs." He repeated; his hand went between her thighs as if a warning to her if she didn't part he would force it.

Raven shifted herself up higher on the bed, he followed suit, never letting her escape.

When she parted her legs, he slid a hand up her inner thigh. Her breath shot out of her as he touched her core.

"Bruce!" she nearly screamed as if she were warning him of danger; she was about to continue when his lips cut her off. The heat roared all throughout her body as he invaded and caressed with his tongue.

She heaved under his gentle touch at her core as he stroked her. He pulled away from her mouth only to kiss down her body. Raven lifted her head and watched as he swirled his tongue around one nipple before taking it into his mouth. As he suckled her, he applied more pressure to his touches at her core.

She felt him pull away and heard him mumble something about her being perfect, soft, drenched, but she was paying more attention to the build up of heat in her stomach.

Bruce glanced up into her eyes, as if asking for permission to continue on his exploration. As their eyes stayed locked he slipped a finger and then two inside.

She let out a soft moan as she held tight to his shoulders, clawing into him with her nails.

He licked her breast as he moved his fingers in and out of her body. Her nails dug deeper into his shoulders.

Raven remembered her reason for doing this; bruises. But the build up of pleasure in the pit of her stomach kept her from thinking to far into it.

Her body was close, to what, she didn't quite know.

When his thumb did a quick down stroke at her core, she exploded. The release sent her to a void of pure heat and pleasure.

When she came back down, Bruce's eyes were on her, staring at her questioningly. Raven blushed having the urge to cover herself up. Before she could even think about acting on it, she remembered.

'Under the shirt,' she eyed him curiously. The want at knowing if he was Batman took over her thoughts, as well as many other tempting ones.

"Your turn." She breathed, pressing her palms against his chest, pushing him away from her body, trying to force him onto his back.

He didn't react right away, letting her push without moving him. She wanted kick him where it counts to get him to roll over but thought that would ruin her chances.

When Bruce complied finally, she straddled his hips, smiling down at him. Raven stroked his chest through the shirt he wore, her head tilted to the left.

She leaned down and kissed him before continuing; reassuring him as he lay still underneath her.

Raven lowered her hands slowly to the hem of his shirt; she pulled it up slightly, placing her hands on his warm skin. She slid it off of him slowly, but carefully.

He let her remove it with ease, as he stared blankly up at her, watching as she took him in.

She was pleased. Not only was he well muscled but he had bruises. A smile formed on her lips as she leaned down leaving a trail of soft kisses until she reached his navel. Bruce sucked in breath loudly when she shifted her hips against his arousal. She traced her finger around one of his nipples before lowering her other hand slowly.

She quickly moved each hand upwards and tilted his face to the right. She leaned down to his ear nibbling on it before whispering a secret she knew that he was obviously unaware of.

"Bruce," Raven eyed the goose bumps on his body. Her next words made him grip her hips tightly and his eyes widen.

"I'm a virgin." She whispered. Raven tucked her black hair behind her ears, moving her head and his to lock eyes with him.

A sigh overcame him, making her smile.

"By the way," she licked his cheek moving to kiss his lips.

"I know your secret." She spoke as he kissed her, his tongue playing with hers.

Bruce jerked back, his eyes locked onto hers. He didn't speak when she stroked the side of his face, or when she kissed him again.

"What secret would that be." He struggled too say in between her soft kisses.

She shifted, rocking against him, and she listened to him let out a breath in a low hiss.

"The darkest one," she smiled brightly; "It can wait." She trailed her hands down his bare chest, moving to his pants.

She fumbled with them for a second before doing away with them, his arousal getting her full attention. She hadn't the slightest idea of what to do next.

Bruce was staring at her, his eyes half lidded when he shoved her onto her back, not quite gently.

Raven moaned when he pushed her leg up from behind, parting her thighs.

"I'll make you tell me."

**Back to the Joker A day into the FUTURE**

Raven shuddered as his knife lowered between her thighs. It was cold.

"Now," she heard him lick his lips before continuing on; "What next?" she heard him chuckle.  
"Your turn." She replied a hint of anger in her voice, angry that he had really done nothing to get her like this.

"Oh?" he shifted his weight; "I believe the game was made up by me." The knife pressed roughly against her inner thigh.

She turned to face him, her back pressed against the cold concrete.

"There are no rules to your game." She retorted. She felt a trickle of blood from his knife pressing against her roll down her leg.

"Clever girl."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. But OC. D:

**Note:** My ear started bleeding less than half way through this and decided not to stop, so I rushed through this. Tell me if there are any mistakes or I did something absolutely horribly wrong.

Those five words sent chills up and down her spine, and made the heat within Raven almost explode, again.

She wasn't going to make his job easy. No, she felt like playing the scared little girl and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. Bruce, however, had other plans. He held her firmly in place underneath him, one hand pushing her leg out of the way the other holding her down tightly at her hips.

This did not stop her from wriggling her hips around. She heard him shift around quite a bit to accommodate her movements, and she was just waiting for him to finely pin her so she couldn't move.

Her shifting lasted only lasted a few seconds. He pressed a forearm on her stomach roughly to hold her still. She froze under his arm as she felt him against her; his tongue was a warm stroke right up her center. Bruce glanced back up at her, than dropped his head back down to lick her again; his hands moving from their places to grasp her hips.

"You're perfect." His warm breath brushed where she ached so much. Raven closed her eyes feeling like she was going fly apart.

His breath was hot and needy as he captured her hot flesh, sucking, tugging and flicking with his tongue. Her hips arched off the bed and he moved one of his arms across her stomach, pressing down to hold her in place as she lurched again.

Bruce looked like he wasn't going anywhere for a long while as he stayed settled between her thighs.

"You okay?" he tilted his head to the side, mocking her. When she didn't answer, he nuzzled against her, than began once more with licking, sucking and probing with his tongue.

"Please…" Raven let out a soft moan.

He pulled away from her. Raven stared at his glossy lips thinking of where they had just been.

Bruce hid a smile from his face, moving a hand to stroke her. She heaved under his arm, but he held her in place.

"I know all you secrets." He nodded his head forward; "What's mine?" His hot breath vibrated into her core.

"Please." She said it more desperately.

"What do you need?" His head was tilted to the left, his eyes never leaving her. She moved her legs apart a little more while staring up at the ceiling.

"Finish," That was the only word she could think of.

Bruce blinked up at her shaking his head. He licked her once never letting his eyes leave her face.

"No." he pulled back; "Tel-," he didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence when Raven intertwined her fingers into his hair, pulling him roughly upwards.

She knew he could have resisted but he didn't, letting her guide him upwards to her face.

Raven cupped his face with her hands, as he braced himself with his forearms on either side of her.

Raven lifted herself so her lips brushed his ear; "Batman."

He forced her body back into a laying position, pinning her there, his eyes staring fiercely into her knowing ones.

A hidden smile broke through on his face as he rested his head between her shoulders and neck.

Raven lifted her hands to stroke his arms, and chest. She wondered what was going through his mind; although she was hoping whatever it was would take only a second because she didn't want to wait anymore.

When Bruce pulled back, kissing her neck, nipping at her upwards to her lips. He sighed.

"I'm such a gentlemen." He whispered against her lips.

She smiled into the kiss, holding back laughter; "Yes." She gasped, her eyes closing as his hands captured her breasts, massaging them.

Raven closed her eyes struggling to think of words; "You…," she gasped as he rolled one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger; "You...proved the gentle part." She opened her eyes slowly, staring at him as he stopped his hand movements.

"Prove the man part."

**Bruce-y Boy POV**

"Prove the man part." Oh, he intended to. His lips crashed against hers sending her back into an arched position underneath him as he continued to stroke one of her nipples with his fingers, and lowering his other hand to her cleft.

Bruce strained to be gentle and not just pound into her, he wanted her to savor this and not look at him with disgust when it was all over because he had hurt her. Bruce didn't think he could bear the thought of hurting such a small, frail thing.

"Bend your knees." He spoke harshly as he pulled his body away. She stared at him through half lidded eyes, moving her legs slowly; "Bring them up against your side." He watched as she moved. He could have sworn she was only going slowly to torment him.

Raven curled her hands around the back of her thighs just above the knees, holding her self open for him. He settled between her thighs and guided her hands to stretch them wider.

Raven breathed quickly as if she couldn't get enough into her lungs. Her cheeks were tinted a light pink. Bruce couldn't help but stare at her for a second as he positioned himself at her entrance. He braced himself using his forearms on the back of her legs, holding her into place and he pressed foreword into her tight sheath. He glanced up at her, his own breath caught in his throat waiting for any notion that she wanted him to continue.

She stared at him in awe under her half lidded eyes, her thick eyelashes hiding their color.

Bruce took her not struggling to get away as a sign to keep going.

Her body was perfect spreading before him and than closing tightly around the sensitive crown of his cock. His muscles trembled as he struggled not to plow into her.

'Raven was perfect.' He thought as he struggled to keep from tearing her apart. She felt amazing as her muscles clenched around him, hot, wet and very tight.

He thought he was going to die if he couldn't get inside her right now.

Bruce glanced upwards at her again; "Gentle." He spoke while gritting his teeth.

"Be a man." She teased while moving her hips in a circular motion that almost sent him over the edge as her muscles tightened more firmly around him.

He took a deep breath, flexing his hips, and deepened his invasion. She shuddered beneath him letting out a small gasp as she tightened around him like a fist as he forced himself deeper.

He went slowly, breaking out into a sweat, every muscle in his body trembling with the strain.

Her pussy tightened around him almost unbearably as she let out a loud gasp, digging her nails into her thighs. He paused, struggling, as she breathed against his cheek; "I'm fine."

She urged him on by shifting her hips. She was going to murder him this way.

He pushed slowly, struggling with the concept of 'slow' as his cock only cared about the snug, wet haven enveloping it. He sank deeper into her passage as she displayed mind-boggling flexibility by hooking her knees over his shoulders.

Her movement caused him to snap, thrusting deep within her, to the hilt of her tight passage. She let out a loud scream of pleasure and pain. He barely heard her as his body was experiencing the most intense pleasure he had ever had. His cock nudged against her and he could feel her muscles as they clenched and released around him, slowly relaxing.

Bruce took a deep breath at the same time as Raven. He shuddered as her muscles tightened more so as she shifted her hips.

"You won." Her breath tickled against his cheek. Bruce glanced up into her face; "You are most definitely a man." He smiled with male satisfaction at her words as he dug his fingers into her backside and lifting her into his thrusts, setting a pounding rhythm that would send them both over the edge.

Her body was too tight, forcing him to start slow but as her body began to grow accustomed to his, his rhythm sped up.

When she was throwing her hips to meet his thrusts, he knew he wasn't going to last a second longer.

He threw his head back, burying himself deep within her, and came just as Raven flew apart crying out his name.

As his body fell limp he gathered her frail body and rolled over so she rested on top of him. She was beautiful as she breathed rapidly, her eyes closed, her cheeks still stained with her pink blush.

Bruce stroked her back gently as she caught her breath, opening her eyes slowly she smiled up at him. He hid his own smile as he lowered his hands on her body to grip her hips. He lifted her up and pulled his cock from her body, he heard her groan and winced knowing he had hurt her.

"You okay?" he whispered while she settled against his body.

"You don't have plans for the rest of the day...right?" She kept her eyes closed, her blush returning.

"Not anymore."

**Joker future time**

He licked his lips slowly while motioning with his knife for her to turn away and re-position herself against the wall.

She did, although, she did it slowly because she wasn't out of the game yet.

He came up behind her, grabbing a fist full of her hair to hold her in place. He placed the hand holding the knife right against her inner thigh, although instead of the sharp edge trailing upwards, he used the blunt end.

The cold blunt end stroked against her core as he laughed into her ear.

"My move."

Raven gasped at the cold knife pushing against her entrance. Part of her mind knew that there was a knife pressing against her most sensitive parts and screamed for her to move away. The other part of her mind urged her on.

She groaned when he pulled it away from her. He pulled her hair, forcing her to face him. He placed the blunt end that was covered with her fluids into her mouth urging her to taste.

Raven tasted herself on the knife while she eyed him. The Joker was smiling and laughing slightly at her.

When he pulled the knife away, he placed the sharp end against one of her hard nipples. She let out a moan against her will.

The Joker licked his lips in response smiling even wider; "Just so you know,"He laughed while keeping a firm grip in her hair.  
"You're out of moves."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own no such thing as Batman.

**Sad little Note**: This chapter is extremely short D: I'll be adding another later on today, maybe two but it will be around either noon-ish Central USA time or just three chapters for tomorrow.

She traced the bruise on his back with her delicate finger, her hot breath sending shivers down his spine as her body pressed against his.

Bruce stared straight a head at a white wall his mind slowly going over the events of the day. He was tired, not having slept since the night before but he refused to. Not with her lying next to him in danger because of the Joker and him.

Raven was in more danger now, and Bruce knew it. She knew his identity, she knew too much about him and he was powerless against her. He couldn't bribe her with money to keep her mouth shut because she had just as much as he did. He couldn't threaten her because he couldn't stand the look of pain on her face if he tried.

She held him in tin hands like a doll. She could push his buttons too far and he'd come crawling back. She could do anything to him and he'd just take it.

Bruce turned over to face her. He had to know what she was planning with the information she now had. Bruce knew he should trust her but he also knew that she was human and had her own desires and he couldn't trust her, not yet.

"What now?" she whispered while stroking his cheek.

"You tell me." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

She got out o the bed before he had a chance to hold her in place beside him.

Her back was to him as she stretched her body, reaching for her robe on the floor. When she turned to face him, she held it against her body like a shield.

He remembered suddenly that she was flexible. Bruce hid a smile from his face while sitting upright and placing a hand on his shoulder remembering how she had locked her legs over both.

She raised an eyebrow at him as if urging him to say something and when he didn't she sat down on the edge of the bed, her back to him, her black hair over one shoulder as she twisted it.

"Batman," She spoke it as if she were trying it on for size; "Aren't you going to…I don't know, try to silence me?"

She said silence as if she meant death sentence and that made Bruce smile, she was scared of him even though she held all this power.

"I thought you called me gentleman." He watched her with curiosity; "I can't hurt a lady."

"Really?" she turned her head to face him trying her best not to smile.

Alright so he could hurt a lady. He had technically hurt her just about thirty minuets ago when he was having the best experience of his life and she was having a mixed experience of pain and pleasure.

He shrugged his shoulders at her while she turned to look up at the ceiling as if giving up on something.

"What." She was upset. What the hell had he done? He glanced down at himself as if the problem lay on his body.

"I need Batman." She whispered looking downwards slowly at her hands; "He has to help me."

Bruce was surprised that she was still talking about him like he was a separate person. Bruce was also surprised that he was beginning to do the same.

"What does he-," he paused; "What does Batman have to do?" he gave up the idea of talking about himself **as** himself.

"Save me." She mumbled.

He straightened up in the bed, pursing his lips while watching her; "From?'

"The Joker." She glanced back at him.

He stood from the bed, grabbing his clothes from the floor and putting them on before continuing.

"What didn't you tell him." He knelt down in front of her, looking up into her face.

"The Joker wants me to help him." She avoided his gaze.

He gripped her shoulders tightly; "How."

"Ba-," she paused staring into his eyes in despair; "He wants me to give him everything." She glanced back down at her hands.

"Everything." He stared at her hands as well.

"He has a woman who took care of me as a child, he is holding her hostage while I was supposed to be getting my things in order so he could take over my family business making him..." she trailed off, knowing he could figure it out.

"Will Batman help me?" she stared at him with hope.

He hid his smile and rested his head on her knees, she, the woman who knew his darkest secrets, wasn't going to use it against him by giving him up to the police or the Joker, but was asking him to help her, save her from a twisted man.

Bruce kissed her knee softly, looking up into her eyes smirking; "I think he can help."

--

**Raven**

She couldn't tell him the truth. The true reason behind why she needed Batman's help. Raven couldn't tell him about the deal she had made with the Joker. She couldn't or wouldn't see him upset.

Raven knew it would bebetter if he just knew the truth but, in her mind she saw him getting angry over the fact that she had even made a deal with the Joker and not told Batman right away.

He stroked her upper thigh with his finger while staring at her, waiting for her to say something, waiting to see if she had any kind of plan.

Truth be told Raven thought Batman would come up with the plan of rescuing Rose. She hadn't considered this whole ordeal would happen.

"I think," she moved to stand up but he kept her sitting down by placing a firm hand across her lap to hold her in place.  
"You think?" he hid one of his beautiful smiles.

"Yes, I tend to do that." she rolled her eyes; "What I meant was that we should maybe...send me back to him." She watched as his face changed from that of concern to that of anger.

"No."  
"yes?" she teased.  
"No." he stood up and left her alone in the room.

He left her. Why was he avoiding her?  
She almost screamed in frustration; "BRUCE." she shouted at him as he left the room.

She scrambled after him, struggling to pull her robe on as she followed; "Why?"

"No." he could say no all he wanted, but she was Raven Rafael, and if she had an idea she'd do it. Not only that but she hated the word no.

"It's because I'm a girl isn't it?" she stopped walking after him to place her hands on her hips and glare at his back as he stopped, slowly turning to face her.

He walked towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders; "No."

She was going to kill him.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Batman is soooo not owned by x3Bezzecks.

Note: I lied. I updated earlier than noon-ish (its almost 7 am or something.)

Bruce walked away from her, to where? She wasn't sure. Although she was sure as hell going to follow until he heard her out.

"Will you just listen to me?" She pulled his arm, trying to make him stop.

He kept walking, dragging her along with him; "No. No. No-no, no." he walked down the stairs his eyes looking in every direction.

"Fine," She stopped three steps up before she reached the floor; "I'll do it myself."

Raven pulled the robe tighter around her body and called out for her Great Dane Alex while heading back up the stairs. She got as far as two steps before Bruce pulled her back down the stairs and carried her over to the couch.

He dropped her roughly on it, staring down at her with irritation; "You're not going."  
He shook his head and began to pace across the room; "No."

Was it the only word he knew? No?

"Alright," She was going to play a small game.

Bruce glanced in her direction without faltering in his pacing.

"I will not go to meet the Joker and not say for you to let me go if you did I'd go though, and I won't not actually listen to your reason by not, not going and so therefore I won't not, not, not go." She confused herself a little and hoped she confused him.

"You're not leaving." She obviously hadn't.

"Why." She had the urge to stomp her foot on the ground.  
"It is too dangerous" Was he growling?

"I've been held in his custody before and I'm not dead." She leaned back against the couch, following him with her eyes as he paced.

"You have stitches."  
"Yes, well, we all make mistakes."  
"He is a killer!" He shouted.  
"You're a criminal hunter!"

He stopped walking and rubbed his hands over his face; "What does that even mean, Raven?"  
"You beat people up." She pouted. She knew it wasn't a good argument, but she had to get to the Joker before he did.  
"Criminals that deserve it and end up in jail." He sighed.  
"Ah!" she smiled leaning foreword; "So I get to go?"  
"NO." He shouted.

This wasn't getting her anywhere.

"Fine." She crossed her legs; "No more then."  
"No more what?" he stood in front of her now, staring at her angrily.

"No more." She smiled as if her words said it all; "I suppose once was enough." She sighed looking up at him with a now serious face.

He frowned; "Are you bribing Batman?"  
"Only if Batman likes the offer."

She heard him mumble something about her being pure evil before he started to pace again.

"Is it hot in here?" she waved a hand in front of her face like a fan before loosening the sash of her robe, exposing the swells of her breasts.

She grinned up at him; "Honestly, I feel like taking this off it's **so** hot." She pointed to the robe.  
Alright, so it wasn't hot, but if she had to use her body to get him to agree with her, she would.

Bruce stared down at her, watching her every movement carefully, his eyes staying latched on to her partially exposed breasts.

"It's dangerous." He sighed; "You'd get hurt." She had a feeling he was saying this more to himself than to her.  
"You can't get killed." Alright, well, she agreed with that part and had no intention of going against it.

Raven leaned forward, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear; her robe did nothing to cover her at this vantage point for Bruce. All the more fun she thought.

"Bruce," she heard him grunt; "I won't get hurt, I won't die. I promise you."

He wasn't listening to her. He was just staring. Staring to the point that it was making her blush.

"Bruce?" she waved a hand struggling to get his attetnion, which she soon realized wasn't working. Raven stood, pulling the sash tightly around her self before walking to stand right in front of him.

"I promise, I have a plan."

"I…" he ran a hand through his hair before sighing deeply; "You're a devil."

"And you're a weak man." She grinned; "I am proud of you."

"Why?" he grumbled. His head lowered in shame.  
"You agreed with me."  
"No."  
"Yes. You did."  
"No, Raven, I just called you a devil."

**The Joker future**

"No." she breathed slowly; "I'm not out of moves yet." She leaned against his body, whispering into his ear.  
"If I was, you'd be dumping my body."

He laughed at her pulling away slowly; "True." He said it as though he were reminiscing about the good old days.

What those days were, she didn't know.

He twirled the knife in his hand, glancing at the blunt end and looking back down at her; "You're playing two games." He licked his lips while moving a hand to grip her face.

"All the more fun for you." She gasped while his knife's sharp end pressed against her old wound, digging into it roughly.

He shifted his weight back and forth for a few moments before continuing.  
"You're games are dangerous." He grinned.  
"So are yours."  
"But mine usually don't involve me getting naked." He nodded his head to emphasize each word.

"All the more fun." She grinned up to him; "Would you play with me if I were covered for long?"  
Raven shifted, his knife pressing more firmly against her; "Well?"

"Oh, the game would last longer then." He laughed loudly, making her wince, while he twirled her around to look out the glass window down at the boats that were now departing.

"Are you going to kill them?" she whispered while he moved a hand to grip her hips.  
"No." he said it with a hint of triumph; "They're going to kill each other."

"All for the sake of winning." She nodded her head slowly, trying to understand him.  
"All for the sake of fun."  
"Proving a point." She retorted.

"Taking down Batman." She could almost feel his cold grin that was no doubt spreading across his face.

"Winning it is."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Batman still isn't owned by meh.

**Note:** I'm trying to get back into a normal sleeping pattern, so expect updates to come later than usual.

The best way to get the Joker was to let him think the plan, or whatever was happening, was in his control. Bruce knew that all to well and he knew what Raven was suggesting made sense in a strange way.

He had known it all along that the Joker wouldn't just leave her alone after all he went through to get her. He knew the Joker at some point would try and get her back but that didn't mean Bruce had to like the idea of Raven turning herself over to him.

Bruce had to think of another plan, one that involved Raven staying safe while he took the Joker down. One look in Raven's direction told him it wouldn't be easy to get her to stay where she was.

"Bruce!" he was waiting for her to begin stomping her feet; "You know I'm right!" she tugged his arm as he walked away from her trying to find Alfred and failing.

"What **I know,** is that your plan is idiotic."  
"Yes, but you know it will work." She pleaded; "It's the best plan you have and if you or Batman, whatever you go by, really understood the Joker you'd do this!"

Bruce grabbed her hands and held them in front of his chest; "No one understands him," He glared into her blue eyes that seemed like they knew more than she let on.

"Someone does." She leaned into him, than pulled quickly away, turning her back on him; "He knows what he is doing, it's all in his stupid game." She grumbled.

"There is no game Raven!" he yelled, throwing his hands up in the air to exaggerate his point; "He has no rules, he's..." Bruce sighed, knowing he wasn't getting through to her at all.

"You're right." She slowly turned to face him, her arm crossed over her chest.  
His head snapped back on his spine to look at her. He was right? There's a first and probably a last Shocker.

"The Joker has no rules." She bit her bottom lip; "But there is a game and I know how to play it."

Bruce was right about him not having rules, not right overall, there goes the first and last shocker.

"You don't under-," he never had a chance to finish.

"Don't tell me that!" she walked quickly, if not angrily, over to him, poking him roughly in the chest; "I hate being told I don't understand something, or I don't know what's best for me and someone else is just looking out for me!" she shouted; "I've had someone take care of me my entire life! I'm sick of it! I know how to handle myself, I know when something is wrong, I know what is best for me, I do understand!" she was now screaming at him; "I'M NOT A FUCKING CHILD!"

Alright, he was an adult and swearing was no big deal, he heard it everyday, but from her it sounded one hundred times worse than the word usually didand probably should.

And was she done? No.

"I am twenty one Bruce! I am about to take over an entire business, I don't need you telling me I don't understand and that you're trying to protect me because it's bullshit! I can take care of myself like I've done when the Joker had me before!" She was still poking him, and he was beginning to get a little angry, but he knew better, he knew if he yelled back, he was digging a hole and it wasn't for treasure.

"I understand him." She hissed out before turning quickly to stomp away.

Raven made her way to his room, he followed close behind trying to coax into listening to him and stopped walking when she paused suddenly at his door to speak to him; "If you were smart." She spoke softly; "YOU'D LISTEN TO ME!" And he was now deaf.

The door slammed right in his face. He turned to lean his back against it and slide to the floor just when Alfred decided to make an appearance.

"Trouble in paradise Master Bruce," Alfred held back a smile as Bruce groaned.  
"She wants to give herself over to him Alfred." He leaned his head against the door and looked up at the ceiling.  
"I see," Alfred walked a little closer to him; "And this is a problem?"  
"Yes." He grumbled; "The Joker could kill her before I had a chance to come in and stop him."  
"Sounds to me like you're worried she can't protect herself?" Alfred stared down at him sympathetically.  
"No, I know she can, it's just…" Bruce trailed off.  
"You don't trust her."

Bruce sighed in defeat.

"You trusted Rachel." Alfred spoke softly.  
"She was different Alfred, I knew her before I was ever this." He pointed at himself.

Alfred smiled down at him; "I don't see how it was different, you cared for Rachel," Alfred tilted his head to the door; "You care for her."

"I never would have put Rachel in harms way." He stared down at his hands.

"You wouldn't have had to." Alfred hid another smile; "She'd have done it without telling you." He walked away.

**Raven **

He was going to die. She was going to murder Batman. She was going to be on the news and everyone would love her because she was the woman who kill Batman.

Who the hell was he to tell her she didn't understand? Who was he to play the protective roll? Who was he to tell her anything!?

He may be Bruce Wayne and Batman but she was Raven Rafael and she wasn't going to just take it.

Raven glance around the room quickly. She had to figure out a plan. A plan to leave the place and full fill the plan she had brewing away in her mind before Bruce figured it out.

Raven had to get clothes first.

That required finding Alfred and asking him, and that required opening the door.

She hesitated; no doubt he was waiting and would glare at her and begin to shout again before she even had a chance to walk away.

Well, if she was going to do anything, she had to have clothes. Than she'd go to the bank, get her things in order, than she'd wait for nightfall and wander around, wait for him to come to her.

Raven opened the door and felt a body fall backwards onto her feet and under her robe.

"Bruce." She growled, kicking him roughly in the shoulder to get him to move.

He grunted and stood quickly; "Listen to me for on-," like hell she was.

Raven stormed off while he stood like an idiot where she left him; "Raven." He spoke softly, she had a feeling whatever he was going to say next was going to be hard for him.

She stopped walking and stood silently, waiting for him to continue.

"I agree with you."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.

They had less than ten minutes.

The people on the boat did at least. The fun wasn't fun anymore in her eyes. She didn't want anyone to get hurt and somehow she felt that she was to blame. If she had told the truth to Bruce, if she hadn't gone through with the lie, maybe none of this would have happened.

Yet here she was, eyes wide, nude, scared, worried, nervous and not to mention very cold.

When Bruce and she were at each other's throats yesterday she should have told him the truth. The truth that she had been afraid of seemed stupid now. She should have just said; "I made a deal with the Joker to seduce Batman than give him up."

Would he have been angry? Probably but she would have explained that she had been scared and was worried about her life more than the life of a man who could fight like a ninja. Of course now that she lied and was in deep shit, there was a better chance of him being angry and disappointed, probably some other emotions too.

Raven hadn't even considered telling him the truth because she was afraid of what he'd think of her.

A dog barked. Loudly.

She was pushed away from the Joker, against wall while he did his criminal game with the intruder, who sent chills down her spine because it was Batman. He came for the people, for the good of the city, not for her.

She fell silent, sliding against the wall to the floor, watching as the dogs jumped on him, the Joker grinning, Batman fighting and struggling.

Raven closed her eyes remembering her plan. It had been simple, wait for nightfall, wait for the Joker to capture her and then tell him she had succeeded and that Batman would come to them. Of course that was what she had told Bruce she would do; it wasn't what she had actually done.

Her plan had been different. Her plan involved waiting for nightfall and waiting for the Joker but it did not involve telling him about Batman. She had planned on lying to the Joker. Raven succeeded. She lied to the Joker by telling him Batman had figured out her plot and it had been a failure.

She wasn't sure if he believed her or not, but she was sure that he was enjoying the fun she brought to him.

Less than a minute now.

The people on the boat hadn't killed each other yet, was the Joker's plan working? It had too, his plan's always work, yet she still hoped it wouldn't.

Raven opened her eyes slowly, they were outside, and things weren't looking good for Batman.

She let out a gasp, realizing how badly she wanted to scream, cry and let herself go. She couldn't though, she wouldn't, not now.

Time was up, and nothing had happened.

Raven shut her eyes tightly together, praying silently to herself that everything would turn out okay; mumbling incoherent things.

She felt a shadow loom over her, forcing her to open her eyes.

No words were said as he stared down at her. No doubt he was thinking about how she had let him down by not telling the Joker where Batman would be to meet with them and 'turn himself in'. Their plan had been to take the Joker by surprise and take him down with the help of the police. It wouldn't have worked though. At least she had thought.

His eyes were harsh, glaring at her, seeing through her. Raven held her breath while looking up at him, unable to even thing of words to say.

Batman stalked away, quickly, swiftly and silently. A man with a mission.

Raven stayed in place, her eyes closing again. She didn't move until the SWAT team moved in, taking the Joker into custody, and one of them knelt down in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently.

"Miss. Rafael?" the voice was gentle, caring and worried, no doubt worried about her being injured.

She opened her eyes once more, fear taking over her, fear that she'd never see Bruce again and that he would never look at her the same way.

Raven wasn't aware when she ended up with a blanket around her body and being carried out of the building. She was vaguely aware of being placed in the care of paramedics.

Her mind couldn't move, it was stuck on the look that Bruce had in his eyes. The sadness and harshness in them made her feel worse than anything.

She wanted to correct the mess, she wanted to go back in time and chance everything, she wanted, with her entire heart, to go back a week ago and change her life so that she never went to the fundraiser, so that she never met Bruce Wayne, so that she never got into the mess she was in now.

People were shouting.

Why were people shouting?

Come to think of it, when had she closed her eyes? When had everything become black? When had she put clothes on? When did she lie down?

Someone was trying to get her attention, she knew it, yet she didn't open her eyes. She couldn't.

Raven struggled to, trying to move her lids, she soon realized, none of her body parts were working. None of her body parts wanted to move.

She screamed in frustration within her mind, she had to open her eyes; she had to figure out what was going on and why people were trying to get her to open her eyes. Why were they trying to get her to wake up? Were they scared? Were they worried? Who was worried or scared?

Rose. She remembered saving Rose.

The Joker had agreed to let her go and Rose told Raven she'd do everything to save her, she'd tell the police.

Was Rose safe? Was she the person who was screaming and shouting for her to wake up?

Raven sighed; nothing was working on her body, except breathing, which she knew was very, very good, it meant that she was alive.

She was so tired. She wasn't sure if she wanted to even open her eyes.

After her day, she just wanted to lie here, and wait. Wait for what exactly?

She wasn't even sure what it was she was waiting for, all she knew was, when it came, she would embrace it because all she had now, was a vast abyss of nothing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Note:** omg. I took over a month to update. I am sorry. Stupid school got in the way. (And my odd sleeping habits). Also sorry for the crappy chapter before. And this one is distracted. D: sorry. sorry. I'll try to update faster.

It was strange. Waking up and knowing you were a failure. Knowing that in a week, everything had gone wrong. Knowing the love of your life was in your life, and now gone. It was strange to wake up and know your life would never be the same.

"No."  
"Please?"

"I can't"

"You know you have to."  
"…I know." Raven ran a hand through her hand through her, now, short black hair as Rose frowned at her, while begging her to talk about the night everything went wrong.

It had been over two months since she had even talked to Bruce. Two months since she had failed at play little miss 'hero'. Every time she thought about it she knew it was her fault for not listening to Bruce. He wanted to keep her safe; it was his 'duty'. She knew she was such an idiot, and many other words.

She had cut her long hair to a short, more corporate look. She used to wear earrings, not anymore. Her revealing, but innocent style was long gone. She was all business. Although her style still was expensive. Prada wasn't cheap. She wore a little make up now. Red lips, light blush, mascara, and light touch of eye shadow.

Her attitude had changed, her mind set. She wasn't a weak, innocent, vulnerable child on the outside anymore. She had always been strong on the inside but unsure of how to show it, but now, she knew how, and she was stronger than she had ever been before. Losing your love and almost getting killed did that to you.

Raven had to ignore her past for today. Today she had to go into work and hold a meeting that involved Wayne enterprises. Which meant Bruce? Which meant her life was going to get very awkward.

"I have to go." She mumbled more to herself than to Rose.

She had to forget everything.

**Bruce!**

"I heard that their having problems because she was against one of his investments." Some blonde gossip whispered just as he walked by.

Bruce was getting tired of all the rumors flying around about Raven and him. Honestly, they weren't even creative anymore.

They use to be; "I heard he had another lover and she was Raven's long lost cousin and I heard they got in a fight over Bruce!" or; "Raven became lesbian."

Yeah. Creative.

I mean this new one with her having a problem with his 'investments' wasn't even specific. What happened to specific?

All he asked was for someone to say that she had trust issues. All he asked for was someone to point out that it wasn't his fault. Strangely enough the tabloids all seemed to want to point the blame on him. Probably because she owned them.

Sucks for him.

He walked in the meeting room, which in his opinion needed a makeover. Too bland and boring.

It was an old building over all, one of the first of Wayne Enterprises, and this room overall proved it with the old coffee smell, and old pictures of his father sitting in the room when it was actually new. Obviously an old building.

Not saying he was old or anything, when people in their twenty's are considered old, well; the world needed a reality check.

Sadly, today he was getting his reality check. In this room Raven Rafael and he would 'talk' about merging. This wasn't his idea, or hers, the companies both in the past overall as a whole had been thinking about this for a long time, and why not now?

He groaned mentally. Today he was suppose to talk to Raven about an important business move that would involve 'trust' on both ends. How was he supposed to trust her when she didn't even trust him to do a simple thing of protecting her?

He was BATMAN. B-A-T-M-A-N. He was a superhero in kid's eyes. Well some.

Bruce hadn't seen her in two months. Last he heard she was off in Michigan…or was it California? It didn't matter, she was coming here today, and he had to act civil.

It was time to play the game she was so good at. He was going to win it this time.

Of course she just had to look the way she did.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Wayne." Her voice rang out, forcing his thoughts to come to a screeching halt.

He didn't recognize her at first with her short hair. Something about seemed to scream; 'Don't mess with me.'

"You're not that late." He mumbled turning away to look out the one of three large windows in the room.

He listened to her as she glanced around the room and mumble about incompetent co-workers and assistant.

"Mr. Wayne?" she spoke harshly.

"Call me Bruce." He hissed.

"No." she hissed right back; "I know this is awkward, but we ha-," No way in hell he was going to let her finish that sentence.

He turned around quickly, glaring at her; "No." he said right as a group of men walked into the room, briefcases and all, shutting her up on the spot.

She lifted her chin upwards in a defensive stance; "I still do." She said it as if it fit into the small conversation they were having.

Of course he knew what she meant. He knew all to well. All because it was the same for him too. As much as he wanted to hide the fact it was the same with him.

He didn't hate her; on the contrary he loved her. Although what was love without trust?

He knew he sounded like some sort of romance movie or novel but it didn't matter.

He grunted his response as he sat down at the large table along with eight other people.

When they both locked eyes from across the table he knew the sad fact that angered him more than ever.

She won.


End file.
